


Дело высочайшей важности

by silver_autumn



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action, F/M, Harry Hart Lives, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Дело высочайшей важности<br/>Автор:  <a href="http://silver-autumn.diary.ru/">silver_autumn</a><br/>Иллюстратор:  <a href="http://coffeebee.diary.ru/">CoffeeBee</a><br/>Бета:  <a href="http://wintersnowm.diary.ru/%22">-Wintersnow-</a><br/>Размер: ~14100 слов<br/>Пейринг: Гарри/Эггзи, Мерлин/Рокси<br/>Жанр: романс, юмор, экшн<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Краткое содержание: Эггзи и Рокси отправляются на задание. Гарри и Мерлин внимательно наблюдают.<br/>Примечание: пост-канон, Гарри уполз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело высочайшей важности

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылки на полноразмерные иллюстрации: [1](http://i.imgur.com/Vtzqslr.png), [2](http://i.imgur.com/pPjSgEd.png), [3](http://i.imgur.com/OdC9OB3.png), [4](http://i.imgur.com/6EymbPO.png), [5](http://i.imgur.com/zDmkL0o.png), [6](https://i.imgur.com/TwhCjfh.png)

[](http://i.imgur.com/Vtzqslr.png)

Эггзи всегда просыпался быстро. Понять людей, которые способны нежиться в постели часами, то проваливаясь в дрёму, то снова выплывая в мир реальности, он был просто не в состоянии. Может, так сложилось потому, что с самого детства его частенько выдергивали из сна не самые приятные звуки, которые в их захудалом районе раздавались сначала под окнами, а потом — и вовсе в его квартире. А может, потому что у Эггзи всегда было слишком много постоянно рвавшейся наружу энергии.

Просыпаться с удовольствием он научился намного позже: уже когда начал встречать новые дни в постели Гарри, где было слишком много места даже для двоих. Обычно Гарри лежал рядом, тихо похрапывая, и Эггзи приходилось пересиливать себя, чтобы не пялиться на него, как какой-нибудь сталкер (ничего, что Гарри занимался тем же самым большую часть своего рабочего дня, хотя и упорно это отрицал). Вместо этого он вылезал из кровати и спускался в кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак.

Иногда Гарри всё-таки просыпался первым, и Эггзи приводило в сознание ощущение крепкой уверенной руки на члене и жёстких, немного обветренных губ на плече. Это, наверное, лучший в мире способ проснуться.  
А иногда он вываливался в реальность так, как сегодня.

— Нет, — решительно заявил Эггзи и спрятал голову под подушку. — Ни хрена. Нет.

В его личном рейтинге ниже таких пробуждений стояли только те дни, когда Мерлин звонил среди ночи и требовал личного присутствия одного из них в офисе или даже сразу на задании. Такие побудки были хуже всего.  
Из кухни послышался грохот посуды и тихое чертыхание — Эггзи прислушался, но не различил слов. Потом снова заиграла громкая музыка.

— Блядство, — поделился Эггзи с потолком, вытащив голову из-под подушки.

Ну правда, другого слова и не подобрать.

Он быстро принял горячий душ, умылся и привёл себя в порядок: гладко выбрился, стащил у Гарри ещё немного его охрененно дорогого лосьона после бритья, зачесал волосы и, глубоко вдохнув, начал спускаться на первый этаж.

— Доброе утро! — позвал он, остановившись на пороге кухни.

Гарри посмотрел на него и едва заметно усмехнулся.

— Эггзи, — кивнул он.

Эггзи обвёл взглядом разорённое помещение.

Нет, восемь месяцев назад, когда они только начинали жить вместе — вернее, когда Гарри бесцеремонно вернулся из Кентукки целым и почти невредимым и, не обращая внимания нового обитателя дома Галахада, снова поселился в своей спальне, — первым делом Эггзи посмотрел бы на расстёгнутые на груди пуговицы рубашки Гарри, на закатанные рукава и на его слегка растрёпанные волосы.

Потом он подошёл бы к Гарри, забрал у него из рук деревянную лопатку, выключил плиту и потянул Гарри за собой в спальню — до тех пор, пока Мерлин не решил бы, что пора вытаскивать агентов на рабочие места.  
Но это было восемь месяцев назад.

Сейчас Эггзи оглядел кухню и мысленно стиснул зубы. В раковине громоздилась гора грязной посуды, на столе неровным слоем лежала мука, на сверхсовременной плите красовались жирные пятна, пол тоже был испачкан в чём-то белом, а на месиво из половины найденных в доме продуктов, которое обрело пристанище на кухонной стойке, Эггзи даже смотреть не хотел.

Гарри, на которого иногда находило желание приготовить с утра что-нибудь изысканное и питательное одновременно, превзошёл сам себя.

Судя по запаху гари, который перемешивался с ароматом вафель, это была уже не первая попытка за сегодня.

— Как спалось? — спросил Гарри, заливая в вафельницу новую порцию теста.

— Замечательно. — Эггзи подошёл к нему, приобнял за талию и поцеловал в подбородок, глубоко вдохнув запах мятного шампуня и того же лосьона после бритья, которым сейчас пах сам. — И выспался бы ещё лучше, не свали ты с кровати на рассвете.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Завтрак скоро будет готов. Поставь пока чай.

Эггзи послушно включил чайник и вытащил из шкафчика чай в брикете — на вкус абсолютная мерзость, но Гарри его присылал кто-то из благополучно спасённых в Китае гражданских, и тот отказывался пить что-то другое, — потом достал кружки и снова повернулся к Гарри.

— Давай я разберусь с этим, — он кивнул в сторону плиты, — а ты пока закончишь убирать. У нас не так много времени — Мерлин ждёт через сорок минут.

— Миссис Мэррисон всё уберёт, — покачал головой Гарри, выкладывая вафли на слегка присыпанную мукой тарелку. — Не стоит беспокоиться, Эггзи.

Эггзи закатил глаза и залил чай кипятком.

— Конечно, — кивнул он. — В следующий понедельник. Сегодня среда, Гарри. Среда. Тебе рассказать, вот что превратится кухня за это время?

— Не бери в голову. — Гарри придвинул к нему тарелку с готовыми вафлями, опустил в раковину миску для теста, даже не подумав залить её водой, и сел за чудом оставшийся чистым участок стола. — Эггзи, время не ждёт. Завтрак.  
Эггзи раздражённо вздохнул и сел на свой стул, поставив чашку Гарри перед ним.

У Гарри Харта было неоспоримое множество достоинств — включая его способность расправиться с десятью наёмниками при помощи одного зонта, заставить агентов противника поскуливать после нескольких слов и за пару минут превратить Эггзи в ничего не соображающее и мечтающее кончить желе, — но один недостаток у него всё же имелся.

Снобизм в бытовых ситуациях, казалось, закрепился в его крови так прочно, что никакое столь не любимое Честером Кингом прогрессивное мировоззрение не смогло вышибить его из Харта.

Нет, Гарри неизменно складывал грязное бельё в корзину, посуду — в раковину, а мусор — в закрытое ведро, но пошевелиться и сделать в доме что-то самостоятельно было выше его сил. И разумения.

Эггзи не очень хорошо понимал, как Гарри сумел прожить столько лет холостяком и при этом не сдохнуть, но, наверное, здесь помогал обслуживающий персонаж базы «Кингсмен», любовь к еде в дорогих ресторанах и наличие достаточного количества денег для покупки новых носков вместо стирки старых.

Серьёзно, такому стилю жизни можно было завидовать.

Завидовать у Эггзи получалось не очень, потому что в итоге именно ему всегда приходилось отдраивать кухню от последствий кулинарных экспериментов (потому что как ни крути, а Гарри начинал раздражаться и хмуриться от вида и запаха уже на второй день, при этом не предпринимая никаких попыток исправить ситуацию) или разгружать корзину с бельём. Гарри во время этого процесса обычно занимался чтением лекций на тему того, что Эггзи может позволить себе оставить работу по дому другим.

Эггзи никогда не считал себя раздражительным, но такой подход его слегка бесил.

— Планы на выходные не изменились? — спросил Гарри, закончив с едой, и под испепеляющим взглядом Эггзи оставил тарелку с остатками джема и масла рядом с заваленной посудой раковиной.

— Конечно, — огрызнулся Эггзи, залпом допивая свой сок, — если мы тут не задохнёмся до того времени. Или если нас не сгрызут крысы.

— Эггзи. — Гарри повернулся и внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Гарри, — передразнил его Эггзи.

Обычно он реагировал легче, но неделя выдалась не самой лучшей (и да, в представлении Эггзи рабочий день, наполненный возней с бумажными отчетами, попадал под определение «охренеть какой фиговый»), да ещё Гарри снова прохрапел всю ночь, словно какой-нибудь заваливший мамонта пещерный человек, а никак не джентльмен с зарплатой в слишком много тысяч фунтов. В общем, утро не задалось.

Слегка затянувшееся молчание прервал телефонный звонок.

— Да, Мерлин? — спросил Эггзи, не сводя взгляда с Гарри.

— Эггзи, — в голосе Мерлина слышалось такое раздражение, что Эггзи почувствовал сильное желание во избежание неприятностей отставить мобильный подальше от уха, — я знаю, что склонность опаздывать достаётся в наследство каждому Галахаду, но ты переходишь все границы.

— Но я не… — Эггзи хотел было возразить и сказать, что у них с Гарри ещё предостаточно времени для того, чтобы добраться на работу вовремя, но застонал и хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу. Конечно, он умудрился забыть, что сегодня его присутствие требовалось в другом месте и намного раньше Артура. — Полчаса, Мерлин, — пообещал он.

— Двадцать минут, — отрезал Мерлин, — а потом пеняй на себя.

Эггзи успел влезть в костюм и собрать всё необходимое за четыре минуты и тридцать секунд. Стоило потренироваться и сократить это время. Уже в прихожей, завязав шнурки оксфордов, он обернулся и бросил взгляд на кухню.  
Гарри стоял возле раковины и меланхолично дожёвывал вафлю, которую Эггзи оставил на тарелке после звонка Мерлина.

— Надеюсь, когда вечером я вернусь, здесь будет чисто, Гарри, — буркнул Эггзи перед тем, как вылететь за дверь.

Даже водитель служебной машины, казалось, посмотрел на него с некой укоризной, когда Эггзи забрался на переднее сидение рядом с ним — в отличие от Гарри, он ненавидел ездить сзади.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, чувак, — Эггзи похлопал водителя по плечу, — первые месяцы совместной жизни — это не только секс и радуги из задниц единорогов.

И если на лице водителя появилось такое выражение, будто ему очень хотелось порекомендовать Эггзи обратиться к штатному психологу, Эггзи решил, что такую мелочь можно и проигнорировать.  
Чем он и занимался всю дорогу до работы.

Уложиться в двадцать минут всё-таки не получилось.

 

— О-о, — протянула Рокси, когда Эггзи всё же добрался в поместье «Кинсгмен» незадолго до ланча. Она стояла на заднем дворе и наблюдала за тем, как рекруты со своими собаками наматывали круги по гравиевым дорожкам. Эггзи от такого зрелища каждый раз затапливало ностальгией. Ну, и ещё появлялось немного удивления, от того что идиот, выбравший чихуахуа, до сих пор не влетел из списка кандидатов. — Нам готовить спортзал для спарринга, или лучше просто не попадаться Гарри на глаза?

Эггзи рассмеялся, аккуратно снял очки, спрятал их в карман пиджака и почесал затылок.

Он знал, что по организации давно ходит листок с классификацией их с Гарри «локальных конфликтов», которая явно было дело рук — и лысины — Мерлина, потому что только эта сволочь обладала подобным чувством юмора. Классификация была короткой, но ёмкой.

Размолвки первой категории не представляли для окружающих никакой опасности, потому что решались в постели (увидев этот пункт, Эггзи собрался было возмутиться, но потом вспомнил, сколько раз Гарри затыкал ему рот поцелуями и подталкиванием кровати, и сколько раз он сам добивался своего, умело расстегнув ширинку в нужный момент, и промолчал).

Ссоры второй категории предлагали агентам и обслуживающему персоналу держаться подальше от офиса Артура и не раздражать своим присутствием Галахада.

Ссоры третьего порядка означали, что всем стоит покинуть закрытый спортзал на час-другой и оставить повздоривших идиотов решать свои проблемы проверенным способом умеренного мордобоя.

Дальше в списке стоял восклицательный знак и подпись «координаты бункера узнавать у Мерлина или Ланселота».

— У Гарри не самое плохое настроение, — Эггзи недовольно прищурился: один из рекрутов тянул своего щенка овчарки вперёд так, будто собирался сломать ему шею. — Так что расслабься. Бояться сегодня надо только меня. Эй, ты, идиот! — не выдержал он, когда щенок тихо заскулил. — Алекс! Смотри за своей собакой, придурок!

Придурок поспешно оглянулся и под удовлетворённым взглядом Эггзи присел на корточки рядом со щенком.

— Да я уж вижу, — покачала головой Рокси. — Всё точно хорошо?

Эггзи пожал плечами и кивнул.

До спортзала у них с Гарри доходило только после слишком напряжённых заданий, когда Эггзи подставлялся под пули или возвращался с ножевым ранением на боку, а у Гарри начинал просыпаться инстинкт наседки. Иногда доходило даже до предложений перевести Эггзи на офисную работу. В ответ на это Эггзи припоминал Гарри его полевые дела уже в роли Артура, которому вообще полагалось исключительно перебирать бумажки, после чего они дружно шли выпускать пар и доказывать друг другу, что прекрасно могут о себе позаботиться.

А все остальные размолвки ограничивались подпорченным на день настроением и периодическим покрикиванием на рекрутов или обслуживающий персонал, который прекрасно умел не обращать на это внимания.

Эггзи как-то спросил у Мерлина, что подразумевалось под четвёртым пунктом и бункером в конце идиотского списка, на что получил странный взгляд и предложение поработать мозгами самому. Эггзи поработал, потом поработал ещё немного, а потом не поленился вернуться в офис Мерлина и сообщить ему, что координаты бункера будут и далее пребывать в безопасности, потому что он точно не собирается уходить от Гарри.

— Я безумно этому рад, — процедил тогда Мерлин, не отрывая взгляд от экрана, — но Леона сейчас пристрелят в Атланте, поэтому, если ты не против, вали к чёрту, Эггзи.

Эггзи послушно ретировался. Скоро список перестал гулять по базе — а скорее, все просто выучили его наизусть, — но подколки Рокси не прекратились до сих пор.

— Тогда я рада, — улыбнулась Рокси. — Ты сегодня на базе?

Эггзи посмотрел в сторону рекрутов, которые заканчивали последний круг — пацан с щенком овчарки теперь тащился в самом хвосте, постоянно оглядываясь на своего лохматого компаньона, — и кивнул.

— Я сегодня слежу за свежей кровью.

— Не знала бы тебя, подумала бы, что ты вампир, — рассмеялась Рокси. — Будь добр, не переусердствуй.

Эггзи расплылся в ухмылке.

— Рокс, да как ты могла такое подумать?

Рокси только покачала головой и направилась в особняк.

Эггзи перевёл взгляд на рекрутов и хлопнул в ладони.

— Так! Душ, переодевайтесь, и через пятнадцать минут жду вас в спортзале.

Он повернулся и под нестройный гомон, состоявший из слова «есть», пошёл вслед за Рокси.

 

После тренировки настроение Эггзи улучшилось. И хотя Мерлин считал, что стоило бы потратить больше времени на обучение рекрутов тонкостям рукопашного боя, а не на гимнастические трюки, Эггзи обычно просто напоминал, что именно эти трюки не раз спасали ему жизнь, и Мерлин замолкал.

Поэтому, когда Мерлин приказал ему срочно явиться в офис, Эггзи просто закатил глаза.

— Сейчас же,— добавил Мерлин, увидев через очки, что Эггзи собрался сначала завернуть в душевые и привести себя в порядок после нескольких часов физических нагрузок. — На это у тебя ещё будет время позже.

Эггзи пожал плечами, решил, что это не ему предстоит вдыхать исходящий от одежды и тела аромат, развернулся в противоположную сторону и пошёл к берлоге Мерлина.

Вопреки ожиданиям, войдя внутрь, Эггзи увидел, что вызвали не его одного. Рокси сидела на крае стола, повернувшись лицом к Мерлину, и оживлённо что-то рассказывала. Чуть дальше всматривался в один из больших экранов Гарри, который почему-то совсем не казался довольным жизнью.

— Галахад. — Мерлин крутанулся в кресле. — Какая радость, что вы наконец-то соизволили почтить нас своим присутствием.

Эггзи скривил губы в ответной ухмылке и остановился прямо за спинкой кресла Мерлина. Судорожный вздох подтвердил, что силу запаха и расстояние он рассчитал правильно.

— Что за спешка?

— Галахад, — Мерлин прокашлялся, — появилось задание для вас с Ланселотом.

— Скажи мне, что это какой-нибудь курорт в Латинской Америке, — попросил Эггзи, взяв в руки протянутую папку. — И сбылась моя мечта.

Проигнорировав недовольное выражение лица Гарри, он открыл папку.

— К сожалению, всё намного прозаичнее, — отозвался Мерлин, быстро стуча по клавишам. — Благотворительный приём сегодня в восемь. Наша цель — Итан Пайн, медиамагнат, устроитель приёма. По совместительству владелец особняка, где приём будет проходить.

— Устранить? — деловито уточнила Рокси, быстро просматривая информацию.

— Зачем же так грубо, Ланселот, — слегка поморщился Мерлин. — В сейфе мистера Пайна содержится некая информация, которую необходимо извлечь как можно скорее. Более того, предвосхищая ваши вопросы, скажу, что мистер Пайн — необыкновенно верный муж, который даже не посмотрит в сторону кого-либо из агентов.

— Молодец мужик, — присвистнул Эггзи. — Одобряю. И каково наше прикрытие?

— Видите ли, — Мерлин наконец-то повернулся лицом к собравшимся, упёрся локтями в колени и устроил подбородок на ладонях, — дочь мистера Пайна недавно обручилась и находится в свадебном путешествии.

Эггзи подождал, пока Мерлин продолжит мысль или Рокси что-нибудь скажет — выставлять себя идиотом не хотелось ни перед Мерлином, ни перед Гарри. Когда никто так и не нарушил молчание, он всё же спросил:

— И какое отношение это имеет к нам?

— А вот такое, мистер Анвин, — внимательно посмотрел на него Мерлин. — У нашего клиента развилась временная слабость к молодым и невероятно, невозможно счастливым семейным парам. Он их, можно сказать, коллекционирует.

— В смысле, он их что, того? — с шокированным лицом спросил Эггзи. На лице Рокси появилась смутная тревога, а со стороны Гарри послышался смешок, но, когда Эггзи бросил в его сторону быстрый взгляд, выражение лица у Гарри было по-Артуровски серьёзным.

— Боже, Эггзи, — Мерлин прикрыл глаза, — нет. Он их мучает только бесконечными разговорами, расспросами и фотографиями для какого-то нового свадебного журнала, который курирует лично он. Это понятно?

— У всех свои тараканы в голове, — с сомнением протянул Эггзи.

— То есть нам нужно изображать из себя молодожёнов, — с некоторой неуверенностью в голосе подытожила Рокси.

— Мне тоже не слишком нравится эта идея, — согласился Мерлин. — Но, боюсь, из всех агентов в образ счастливой молодой пары можете попасть только вы. Так что, Галахад, Ланселот, вперёд. Досье мистера Пайна и история для вашего прикрытия находятся у вас в руках, костюмы доставлены в ваши комнаты, машина будет ждать в четверть восьмого у главного входа в особняк. Вопросы?

— Мерлин, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спросил Эггзи, покачивая в руке увесистую папку. Не то чтобы у него не было совместных с Рокси операций или миссий, которые включали бы в себя фальшивые отношения, но сейчас на одно задание набралось слишком много грозящих печальными последствиями рычагов эмоционального давления, и это следовало принять к сведению.

— Галахад, — пригвоздил его взглядом Мерлин, — когда я отправлял вас на задание, не будучи уверенным, что это хорошая идея?

— Тебе перечислить? — предложил Эггзи.

Мерлин покачал головой и отвернулся к своим мониторам.

— Артур, есть, что добавить? — спросил он.

Гарри едва слышно кашлянул.

— Учитывая, что это дело представляет для организации высочайшую важность, я буду контролировать операцию лично.

— Вместе со мной, разумеется, — уточнил Мерлин, как будто Эггзи хотя бы на секунду мог в этом усомниться.

— Ревнуешь? — усмехнулся Эггзи, глядя на Гарри.

— Эггзи, — покачал головой тот. — Если я начну ревновать, ты узнаешь об этом первым.

Эггзи тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как остатки наполнявшей его с утра злости заменяются чем-то другим, не менее тёмным, и кивнул.

— Время не ждёт, Галахад, — заметил Мерлин, когда Эггзи так и не сделал ни одного шага по направлению к двери.

— Точно, — кивнул Эггзи.

Когда он вышел за дверь, незаметно выскользнувшая ещё несколько минут назад Рокси уже ждала его, прислонившись спиной к стене.

— Мне охуеть как не нравится эта затея, — честно признался Эггзи.

Судя по взгляду Рокси, она была с ним согласна.

 

В некоторые моменты Эггзи был очень, очень рад, что ему посчастливилось родиться не девушкой. Мама, конечно, дала бы ему за такие мысли подзатыльник, Гарри посмотрел бы слегка разочарованным взглядом, а Рокси просто врезала бы по печени, но, рассматривая наряд Рокси, Эггзи действительно очень радовался этому обстоятельству.

Его самого запаковали в привычный костюм, сшитый на заказ, идеально подогнанный по размеру и способный защитить от пуль. На Рокси же было надето платье.

Нет, платье было роскошным. Красный цвет выгодно подчёркивал благородную бледность кожи, стратегически расположенные вырезы оставляли воображению как раз достаточно места для того, чтобы разжечь интерес, и вообще Эггзи был уверен, что не один и не два представителя мужского пола обречены безнадёжно пускать слюни на вечернем приёме. Но факт оставался фактом: выглядело это платье (и каблуки, в которых Рокси шагала идеально прямо) очень неудобно, а о защите от пуль вообще можно было забыть.

— Наконец-то. — Рокси передёрнула плечами. — Я уж думала, что ты и в этот раз решил опоздать.

— Не надейся, о моя прекрасная леди, — сверкнул улыбкой Эггзи и предложил подруге руку. Всё-таки нужно было вживаться в образ, да и, судя по облегчённому вздоху Рокси, каблуки Мерлин и впрямь добыл что надо. Для пыточного устройства.

— Почему костюмы всегда достаются тебе? — еле слышно проворчала Рокси, когда они спускались по лестнице.

— Прости, Рокс, — пожал плечами Эггзи, — я бы предложил поменяться, но, боюсь, красный мне не пойдёт.

Из наушника донеслось неловкое покашливание, и Эггзи сделал вид, что не заметил многозначительного взгляда Рокси. Значит, Гарри уже успел занять позицию рядом с Мерлином — вот нечего больше делать Артуру, только лично следить за вполне рядовыми заданиями — и проверял оборудование.

Или вспоминал о том, что красный цвет Эггзи, в общем-то, вполне шёл, пусть и не в виде платья, но сворачивать на эту мысленную дорожку прямо сейчас Эггзи не собирался. Может, попозже. Вечером, например.

— Ланселот, Галахад, — появился в эфире Мерлин, напоминая, что время шуток прошло и наступила пора для серьёзного отношения к делу. Эггзи обычно на такие призывы не реагировал, чем доводил Мерлина до белого каления, Рокси — до смешков, а Гарри — до нарочито неодобрительного качания головой. — Я более чем уверен, что вы изучили ваше задание на сегодняшний вечер.

Эггзи закатил глаза, прекрасно зная, что Мерлин увидит это на экране, и кивнул.

— Так точно, — монотонно начал он. — Вам пересказать? Итан Пайн, пятидесяти двух лет от роду…

— Галахад, — по голосу казалось, что Мерлин скривился, — прошу, избавь меня от пересказа этого скучного жизненного пути.

— А вам без наркотиков и рок-н-ролла всё скучно? — сочувственно поинтересовался Эггзи.

Они с Рокси как раз вышли из особняка и спустились по лестнице. Эггзи открыл дверь приготовленной машины. Белый «Бентли», какая пошлость.

— Мне всё замечательно, Галахад, пока вас не пристрелят, — огрызнулся Мерлин. — Ланселот, статус?

— Выдвигаемся к цели, — отозвалась Рокси, взяв в руки бокал с холодным шампанским из мини-бара. Пошлость не пошлость, а кое-что о роскошной жизни знали и агенты «Кингсмен». — Сообщим, когда вступим в контакт.

— Принято, — сухо сказал Мерлин и замолчал. Гарри тоже не подавал признаков жизни.

Эггзи сделал глоток шампанского — в этот раз вкус был точно такой, как надо, то есть кислый и противный, но без признаков подмешанной наркоты — и откинулся на спинку сидения. Машина выползла с гравия подъездной дорожки на ровную дорогу, и после длительной дневной тренировки сидеть в кожаном кресле было удовольствием.

Рядом с ним Рокси прикрыла глаза и зевнула.

— Устала? — спросил Эггзи, повернувшись к ней. За окном машины медленно проплывали вечерние огни. Если долго не моргать, они сливались в длинную нескончаемую полосу.

Рокси покачала головой.

— Не выспалась, — призналась она. — Монморенси опять решил поспать вместе с нами.

 

Эггзи тихо рассмеялся, представив эту картину.

— Тебе смешно, — Рокси потянулась и стукнула его по руке, — а мне пришлось его успокаивать.

— Мерлин что, боится собак? — вскинул брови Эггзи. — Никогда бы не подумал.

— Мерлину не нравится, когда его душат во сне, — поморщилась Рокси. — Издержки профессии, понимаешь ли.

— Вот как. — Эггзи покачал головой. Монморенси вымахал из милого щенка в огромную тушу, и если таковая укладывалась на Мерлина посреди ночи, Эггзи вполне мог представить себе его недовольство. — И что, панические атаки?

В наушнике было тихо. Это наводило на мысль, что либо Мерлин и правда пока переключился на другого агента, либо ждал удобного момента, чтобы ввернуть свою версию событий.

— Да нет, — удивлённо посмотрела на него Рокси. — Он спросонья едва не задушил Монмо, пришлось успокаивать. А потом успокаивать Мерлина, который обиделся, что я уделяю больше времени собаке, чем ему.

Под уничижительным взглядом подруги Эггзи постарался спрятать смех в бокале с шампанским, но без особого успеха. Впрочем, Рокси и сама выдержала ровно пять секунд, прежде чем запрокинуть голову и тоже рассмеяться.

— Какая бурная семейная жизнь, — выдохнул Эггзи, — а, Рокс?

— А то. — Рокси отставила бокал в сторону и потянулась. — Можно подумать, у тебя по-другому.

— У меня всё по-другому, — сокрушённо покачал головой Эггзи. — Меня в постели душит только Гарри.

— Эггзи, — Рокси закашлялась, — поверь мне, я не горю желанием знать, чем вы с Артуром занимаетесь в спальне.

— А? — Эггзи непонимающе глянул на неё. — Тьфу, Рокс, иди ты к чёрту. Я имею в виду, он… он как блядский осьминог. Такой, охрененно горячий — во всех смыслах — блядский осьминог, который прилипает ко мне на всю ночь так, что я даже вдохнуть нормально не могу.

Эггзи вздохнул. Нет, он ничего имел против близости по ночам — и даже объятий по ночам. Конечно, он предпочитал спать, развалившись по всей постели морской звездой, но ради Гарри можно было и потерпеть. И всё же почти каждую ночь просыпаться от того, что проникновению воздуха в лёгкие препятствует крепкая хватка поперёк груди, было несколько… ну, несколько неудобно.

— Сочувствую, — вздохнула Рокси. — Знаешь, иногда мне кажется…

— Что нам с тобой намного лучше спится вдвоём, — закончил за неё Эггзи.

— Ланселот, Галахад, — послышался голос в наушнике, — вы там что, совсем охуели?

— Судя по вашим комментариям, Мерлин, давно и прочно, — отозвался Эггзи.

— Вы вообще помните, что мы вас слышим? — раздался голос Гарри, и Эггзи подавил смешок. Странная и смешная ревность, на которую периодически пробивало этих двоих, казалась забавной и ему, и Рокси.

Ни Гарри, ни Мерлин так не считали.

— Прошу прощения, — ответила Рокси, — в следующий раз мы будем обсуждать такие деликатные ситуации за пределами вашей слышимости, Мерлин, Артур.

Эггзи потянулся и дал ей пять. Рокси работала над своим безоговорочным подчинением авторитетам. Мерлину это очень не нравилось, поэтому Эггзи был уверен, что подталкивает подругу в правильном направлении.

— И Эггзи, ты так ворочаешься и машешь кулаками во сне, что тебя связывать надо — во избежание угрозы здоровью окружающих, — добавил Гарри и отключился.

Через несколько минут, когда возмущённое сопение в наушниках окончательно сошло на нет, Рокси снова заговорила:

— Знаешь, это мне напомнило наш первый раз.

Эггзи молча кивнул.

Формулировка «первый раз», конечно, была не слишком удачной — Мерлину точно не понравилось, да и Гарри вряд ли оценил, — но Эггзи понял, о чём говорила Рокси.

На своё первое совместное задание они отправились вскоре после Дня Валентайна, и в итоге после череды довольно изматывающих и неприятных событий оказались в крошечном городке где-то в Румынии. Хозяин отеля радостно предложил им последнюю свободную комнату, где, естественно, по всем законам жанра оказалась только одна кровать.

Эггзи, в котором воспитание временами перевешивало правила, вбитые в голову за время тренировок в агентстве, начал было примериваться к весьма твёрдому и холодному полу, но Рокси остановила его:

— Не будь идиотом, Эггзи,— раздражённо проворчала она. — Что мы, на одной постели не поместимся? К тому же, здесь холодно, нам стоит беречь тепло.

Пожав плечами и не став разбираться, имелось ли в виду ограниченное количество одеял — их обнаружилось целое одно — или вообще тепло тел, Эггзи сел на кровати и начал стаскивать с себя брюки. В номере и правда было слишком холодно: отопление не работало на полную мощность, а индивидуальных обогревателей постояльцам, видимо, не полагалось. Он как раз расправился с брюками, когда из двух пар очков, оставленных на разных тумбочках, послышался хоровой предупреждающий возглас.

— Эггзи, какого хрена?

— Роксана!

Потому что Мерлин, похоже, никогда не спал и контролировал своих агентов каждую минуту их существования, Гарри уже тогда не стеснялся подключаться к видеозаписям с миссий Эггзи, а ещё они оба были старыми и слегка неуверенными идиотами.

Не то чтобы Эггзи хоть раз сказал это вслух. Даже посередине ссоры. Даже посередине ссоры третьей категории по классификации Мерлина.

Покачав головой, он вынырнул из воспоминаний и сосредоточился на задании. Личное дело Итана Пайна Эггзи вызубрил наизусть даже до того, как влез в костюм для приёма, но перепроверить еще разок все мелочи никогда не мешало. Склонившаяся над своей папкой Рокси явно была с этим согласна.

Ночной Лондон слепил огнями. Почувствовав, как машина начала замедлять ход, Эггзи закрыл папку и спрятал её под сидение. Рокси последовала его примеру.

— Мы прибыли, — коротко отрапортовала Рокси.

— Вас понял, — пришёл незамедлительный ответ Мерлина. — Ланселот, Галахад. Удачи.

— К чёрту, — широко улыбнулся Эггзи и, не дожидаясь водителя, открыл дверцу машины. Обошёл её, ступил на тротуар, помог Рокси выбраться из салона и наконец-то обернулся.

Особняк Итана Пайна и в самом деле впечатлял. Широкая лестница была украшена самой настоящей красной ковровой дорожкой, скульптуры, расставленные на бордюрах, производили впечатление изящной дороговизны, а огромный сад, который Эггзи увидел только краем глаза, занимал огромную территорию.

— Миссис Калдер, — Эггзи предложил Рокси руку и сделал первый шаг вперёд, — надеюсь, этот вечер не принесёт неприятностей.

Рокси ничего не ответила. Через минуту они перешагнули порог особняка и оказались в мире дорогих духов, спиртного по цене месячной ренты в старой квартире Эггзи, изысканных украшений и фальшивых улыбок.

— Мать вашу, когда мы уже начнём находить задания в Южном Лондоне?— процедил Эггзи, который всё ещё иногда чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке в высшем обществе. Потом он незаметно сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к первому из гостей, который попался им с Рокси на пути.

Чем быстрее они сделают работу, тем быстрее Эггзи сможет оказаться дома и заснуть в осьминожьей хватке Гарри. Точно. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

 

За свою не такую и долгую, но уж точно богатую на события карьеру в «Кингсмен» Эггзи побывал всего на нескольких заданиях, которые предусматривали работу в паре. Несмотря на то, что события Дня Валентайна показали: работа в одиночку — не всегда лучшее решение проблем, у агентства было чересчур много миссий и чересчур мало ресурсов, чтобы посылать на каждое задание больше одного человека.

Поэтому Эггзи удалось поучаствовать только в короткой миссии с Бором (о которой они оба договорились никогда не упоминать), парижской операции с Леоном (Эггзи всё ещё сомневался, пустят ли их еще когда-нибудь во Францию местные власти) и побывать на нескольких заданиях с Ланселотом (потому что Мерлин прекрасно знал, как использовать имеющиеся в его распоряжении ресурсы с наибольшей выгодой).

Но ещё ни разу Эггзи не доводилось изображать из себя страстно влюблённого кавалера, которому отвечает взаимностью дама его сердца. Единственный раз, когда им с Рокси предложено было использовать их показную романтическую связь в качестве отвлекающего манёвра, они устроили бурную сцену и шумный разрыв. Сцена включала в себя битьё посуды и хук справа.

Эггзи потом ещё несколько дней ходил с синяком и дулся, Мерлин посматривал на Рокси со странной гордостью, а необходимые агентству планы она успешно скопировала, пока Эггзи якобы оказывали медицинскую помощь.  
В общем, сегодняшнее задание для него было несколько в новинку. Эггзи считал, что Мерлин мог бы сделать на это небольшую скидку.

Мерлину, впрочем, было похрен, как и всегда.

— Галахад, — послышалось из наушника, когда Эггзи и Рокси, сделав первый круг по залу и раскланявшись со всеми встретившимися по пути сколько-нибудь видными фигурами, наконец-то приблизились к одному из расставленных вдоль стен зала фуршетных столов. — Вы выглядите так, будто Джей Би пристрелили!

Эггзи передёрнул плечами — пиджак, конечно, сидел как влитой, но всё-таки отличался от привычных костюмов, которые агенты носили большую часть времени, — повернулся к Рокси и выдавил из себя самую ослепительную улыбку.

— А ещё вам на ногу наступили шпилькой, и вы пытаетесь это скрыть, — припечатал Мерлин. — Галахад, у вас куда более широкий диапазон эмоций, где он?

— Я бы ответил вам, о великий чародей,— процедил Эггзи, стараясь, чтобы тон его голоса был вежливым и даже ласковым, а улыбка не меркла, — но, боюсь, в высшем обществе не принято произносить подобные слова.

В наушнике послышался громкий звук, как будто Мерлин отпил свой чай яростнее обычного. Некоторые люди стучали кулаками по столу, когда злились, а этот пил чай, чересчур сильно втягивая жидкость в рот. Бывают же такие личности.

Рокси, как всегда, решила спасти ситуацию: кокетливо прикоснулась к волосам, взяла Эггзи за руку, заставив шагнуть вперёд и оказаться вплотную к ней, и посмотрела на него исподлобья.

Эггзи приоткрыл рот, думая, что бы такое сказать, как вдруг Мерлин снова решил напомнить о себе:

— Ланселот! Вы переигрываете!

Эггзи невольно вскинул брови: по его мнению, если Рокси и переигрывала, то их криво поставленному и не сильно убедительному представлению это шло только на пользу.

— Какого хрена я вас и этому должен учить? — продолжал Мерлин. — Мало вас гоняли по теории, да?

— Ваша теория, Мерлин, не сильно рассчитана на агентов женского пола, — огрызнулась Рокси. — И уж тем более на парную работу.

— И вообще, вы, мать вашу, координатор, — поддержал Эггзи, чувствуя, как от улыбки начинает сводить скулы, — вот и координируйте.

Несмотря на взгляд, способный почти в прямом смысле метать молнии, и страх, который Мерлин наводил на новичков при первом же появлении перед их готовыми впитывать мудрость старших глазами — слова Мерлина, не Эггзи, — иногда он бывал не в состоянии переносить человеческую некомпетентность. А в понятие некомпетентность Мерлин включал намного больше, чем Эггзи. И даже больше, чем Рокси, а это уже о чём-то говорило.

— Так, — сказал он после дрожащего и полного страданий вздоха. В других обстоятельствах Эггзи бы стало стыдно за причинение таких мучений старшему коллеге, но Мерлин мог идти в задницу. Эггзи страдал намного больше. — Эггзи, положи руку ей на талию. Она не боевой товарищ, чтобы ты так сжимал её плечо. И больше нежности во взгляде. Она не вчерашний сэндвич, она девушка! Более того, она — твоя любимая девушка!

Эггзи послушно переместил руку на указанное место, постаравшись устроить ладонь так, чтобы касаться только дорогого красного шёлка, а не горячей кожи в вырезах на спине. Вспомнив вторую часть указаний, он снова посмотрел на лицо Рокси и постарался подпустить во взгляд нежности. Или влюблённости. Чего угодно, кроме смеха и раздражения, которые поднимались изнутри, смешиваясь в странный и взрывоопасный коктейль.

— Ладно, пусть она будет сегодняшним сэндвичем, — согласился Мерлин в наушнике. — Хотя бы так. Немного голода во взгляде — и сойдёт.

— Мерлин, ты меня пугаешь, — отреагировала Рокси, когда Эггзи щёлкнул зубами, демонстрируя готовность исполнять приказ. — Что за внезапные склонности к каннибализму? Может, мне не возвращаться сегодня домой? Ты опять смотришь американские сериалы по ночам?

— А ты, Роксана, — язвительно прошипел Мерлин (Рокси поморщилась при звуке своего полного имени), — ты его вообще не касаешься. Сделай с этим хоть что-нибудь. Руку ему на задницу положи, что ли.

Эггзи почувствовал, как брови поползли вверх. Серьёзно? Не то, чтобы он опасался за сохранность собственной задницы — эта задница видела вещи и похуже, чем аккуратная наманикюренная ручка Рокс, — но сама идея была откровенно стрёмной. Кто вообще обжимается прямо в центральном зале благотворительного приёма?

И да, какого хрена?

— У тебя ещё и вуайеристские наклонности проснулись? — прошипел Эггзи. — Какого хрена, Мерлин?

Судя по тому, что Рокси смотрела не Эггзи в глаза, а в линзы его очков, и в выражении её лица ясно читалось «Вы что, охренели все?», она его в этом вопросе полностью поддерживала.

— Как думаешь, Мерлин, сколько секунд мне понадобится, чтобы затолкать этот планшет уже в твою задницу? — послышался в наушниках голос Гарри, и Эггзи мысленно усмехнулся.

Он уже как раз почти решил, что Гарри нашёл себе более полезное занятие — свалил разбирать свинарник, в который превратил квартиру, например, — но тот, наверное, просто не видел до этого повода вставлять своё веское слово.

— А я напоминаю, Артур, — Эггзи сделал акцент на последнее слово, — что запихивать что-либо в задницу ты имеешь право только мне.

В эфире наступила тишина. Рокси одновременно укоризненно качала головой и пыталась сдержать смешок, а Эггзи всеми силами старался не рассмеяться и не закатывать глаза слишком уж откровенно.

— Несомненно, Галахад, — ответил наконец-то Гарри. — Но вы лишаете Мерлина очень интересного жизненного опыта, напоминая мне об этом прискорбном факте.

Мерлин застонал.

— Идиоты хреновы.

Серьёзно, Эггзи готов был поклясться — или поставить приличный кусок своей зарплаты, или согласиться неделю в одиночку вылизывать дом после кулинарных экспериментов Гарри в случае своей ошибки, — что услышал короткий стон и звонкий шлепок.

Наверное, Мерлин всё-таки не сдержался и хлопнул себя ладонью по лысине. Или хотя бы по лбу. Эггзи давно хотелось это сделать, но инстинкт самосохранения у него пока ещё работал.

Потому что после подобной выходки Мерлин пристрелит Эггзи ещё до того, как тот успеет проржаться и извиниться, и тогда Гарри придётся за него мстить. Его после этого сместят с поста Артура, организация повергнется хаос, а Рокси, опьянённая горем, превратится в Моргану, и миру придёт пиздец.

Эггзи потряс головой. Пожалуй, стоило завязывать с шампанским и переходить на более крепкие напитки, которые не вызывают такие охрененно идиотские мысли.

— Мерлин, мы пока как-нибудь сами разберёмся, — наконец-то решила Рокси. — Ты нам понадобишься позже, когда мы будем подходить к сейфу, ладно?

Мерлин не ответил — да и Гарри решил больше не тратиться на слова, — и никаких возражений не последовало.

Подождав ещё немного — и так и не убрав ладонь с талии Рокси, — Эггзи вздохнул.

— Это прикрытие — хреновая идея, правда?

— Очень хреновая, — подтвердила Рокси.

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/OdC9OB3.png)

Они помолчали ещё несколько секунд, а потом Эггзи почувствовал, как его ткнули локтём под рёбра.

— Итан Пайн, девять часов, — прошептала Рокси, и Эггзи постарался как можно незаметнее повернуть голову в указанном направлении.

Хозяин приёма наконец-то решил почтить гостей своим присутствием: он спускался по ещё одной мраморной лестнице — а точнее, по бархатной ковровой дорожке, устилавшей эту лестницу — со второго этажа, ослепительно улыбаясь и помахивая ладонью, как королева Британии.

— Он мне не нравится, — поделилась Рокси, прикусив губу.

Эггзи пожал плечами. У него к большинству богатых мудаков было примерно одинаковое отношение, но распространяться об этом сейчас не имело никакого смысла.

— Ну, что, моя прекрасная леди, — сказал он, снова предложив Рокси руку (хотелось бы верить, что в этот раз жест вышел несколько естественнее, чем раньше), — кажется, пришла пора нам познакомиться с мистером Пайном.

В наушнике согласно проворчал что-то неразборчивое Мерлин.

 

Мистер Пайн не обращал на них никакого внимания.

Нет, он был превосходным хозяином вечеринки: поприветствовал их с Рокси по именам, сверкнул улыбкой за много тысяч фунтов, осыпал Рокси комплиментами, уверенно пожал руку самому Эггзи, потратил строго отведённое правилами этикета количество времени на разговоры о погоде, а потом, не выказав ни малейшего признака заинтересованности в дальнейшем общении, удалился в направлении следующих гостей.

— Ну, — прокашлялся Эггзи, делая вид, что поправляет галстук, — я бы не сказал, что всё прошло успешно.

Рокси смерила его строгим взглядом, хлопнула по руке и с самой искренней заботой аккуратно поправила и без того идеально сидящий галстук.

— Вопреки вашему убеждению, Галахад, я не слеп и не глух, — отозвался Мерлин.

— Только лыс, — прошептал себе под нос Эггзи, за что тут же получил острый тычок в рёбра от Рокси, предложение идти далеко и надолго от самого Мерлина и тихий смешок от Гарри. Последнее было важнее прочего, поэтому Эггзи сверкнул ухмылкой.

— Продолжайте работать.

— Да не вопрос, — отозвался Эггзи, подхватил с подноса проходившего мимо официанта крохотное канапе и поднёс к губам Рокси. Та подозрительно принюхалась. — А план «Б» у нас предусмотрен, о великий?

— Я бы на твоём месте очень надеялся, что план «Б» вам не понадобится, Эггзи, — медленно произнёс Гарри.

Судя по голосу, Гарри говорил вполне серьёзно, и Эггзи нахмурился. План «Б» — термин, который Мерлин ненавидел всей душой — обычно включал в себя слишком много для секретной операции стрельбы и, соответственно, крови. Эггзи не слишком любил, когда дело доходило до такого, но Гарри подобная перспектива никогда не останавливала и не смущала.

Мерлин, который в своё время устроил огромный фейерверк из мозгов сильных мира сего, и то больше возмущался необязательному насилию на миссиях. Хотя Эггзи сильно подозревал, что дело было в том, сколько бумажной волокиты тянуло за собой появление каждого лишнего трупа.

— Тогда, может быть, нам стоит ознакомиться с ним заранее? — спросила Рокси, улыбаясь и глядя Эггзи прямо в глаза. Ослепительная улыбка, может, и сбила бы с толку всех окружающих, но взгляд оставался слишком холодным и расчётливым для кого-то, кто по уши влюблён.

— Всему своё время, Ланселот, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Продолжайте наблюдение. У вас ещё достаточно времени для того, чтобы наладить контакт.

— Принято, сэр, — закончила разговор Рокси.

— Сколько нам ещё здесь торчать? — прошипел Эггзи, оглядываясь по сторонам. Гости, которые уже прослушали вступительную речь Пайна, попробовали закуски и обменялись ядовитыми приветствиями, теперь кружили по отведённому для танцев залу.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто мысленно уже взорвал это здание, — засмеялась Рокси. — Брось. Миллионы людей мечтают побывать на таком приёме.

— Значит, я не вхожу в эти миллионы, — вздохнул Эггзи.

Струнный квартет начал наигрывать первые ноты смутно знакомой мелодии, и Эггзи, взяв Рокси за руку, мягко повёл её в центр зала.

— Леди позволит?

Рокси покачала головой, перед тем как они присоединились к танцующим парам.

 

Вечер медленно переставал быть томным. Ещё после оглашения задания у Эггзи не оставалось сомнений в том, что на подобном приёме невозможно приятно провести время, и реальность только подтвердила его опасения.

За фокстротом последовал вальс — у Пайна, видимо, было очень своеобразное представление о том, как подобает проводить время богатым и приближенным к аристократии людям, — а потом Эггзи и вовсе перестал узнавать мелодии, которые выводили музыканты.

Они с Рокси честно станцевали пару танцев, перебросились ничего не значащими фразами с несколькими гостями, ознакомились с меню и обшарили взглядом все украшения роскошно отделанного зала. Рокси успела подарить танец какому-то нефтяному магнату (на удивлённо приподнятые брови Эггзи она заявила, что такие связи нельзя упускать ни при каких обстоятельствах), а сам Эггзи кое-как отклонил вполне недвусмысленные намёки некой леди далеко за сорок, чьего имени он не смог запомнить.

К тому моменту, как Пайн снова показался в зале, Эггзи уже был готов выть в такт натянутым струнам терзаемых музыкантами инструментов.

Но его радости скоро пришёл конец: несмотря на ещё один короткий разговор, множество намёков на своё счастливое прошлое, настоящее и будущее, которые они с Рокси просто рассыпали перед Пайном, а так же вполне сошедшие за лесть комплименты, Пайн не собирался обращать на них внимания больше, чем подобает гостеприимному хозяину. Он поздравил их со свадьбой, выразил искренние соболезнования по поводу окончания медового месяца и не менее искренние надежды на светлое будущее, любезно улыбнулся, а потом развернулся и отправился восвояси.

Если бы Эггзи не был несколько раздражён подобным развитием событий, он не удержался бы и рассмеялся над выражением лица Рокси. Она чем-то напоминала ребёнка, которому родители только что отказали в долгожданном подарке за хорошую учёбу.

— Дорогой, и что мы собираемся делать? — процедила она, подхватив Эггзи под руку.

— Милая, — в тон ей отозвался Эггзи, — твой идиот-муж согласен рассмотреть даже самые экстравагантные предложения.

«Если после этого можно будет наконец-то свалить домой и поспать», — мысленно закончил он.

— Значит, так, — раздался голос в наушниках, — Ланселот, Галахад. Переходим к плану «Б».

— Мне охуеть как не нравится, как это звучит, — пожаловался Эггзи.

— Сейчас тебе понравится ещё меньше. — Эггзи представил себе хищную улыбку, с которой Мерлин это произнёс. — Давайте, музыканты ждать не будут.

Эггзи, настороженно посмотрев на Рокси, пожал плечами, и они снова вышли в середину зала. Большинство пар, которые танцевали первые несколько танцев, теперь наслаждались закусками и светскими беседами, поэтому затеряться среди танцующих было невозможно.

Музыканты заиграли первые аккорды как раз в тот момент, когда Эггзи собирался осмотреться по сторонам и спросить Мерлина, почему они изображают из себя идиотов и топчутся в центре зала в перерывах между танцами.

— Мерлин, мать твою! — прошипел Эггзи, когда сообразил, что происходит. Рука Рокси уверенно лежала у него на плече, и в танце сейчас вела она, с чем Эггзи был абсолютно согласен. — Какого хрена?

— Я предупреждал, что тебе не понравится, — честно признался Мерлин. В другое время в его голосе можно было бы услышать немного злорадную усмешку, но сейчас он говорил так, будто слова давались ему с трудом. Или как будто он цедил их сквозь стиснутые зубы. Эггзи мысленно фыркнул, подумав, что Мерлину нравится наблюдать за этим танго не больше, чем самому Эггзи — танцевать его.

— Гарри! — воскликнул он, повиновавшись едва заметному кивку Рокси и резко развернув её, — ну хоть ты ему скажи!

— Эггзи, мальчик мой, — голос Гарри звучал так же спокойно и сосредоточено, как всегда, и если бы Эггзи не успел выучить каждую его интонацию до последних мелочей, то не уловил бы почти незаметные ноты напряжения. — Всё будет в порядке. Мне казалось, я учил тебя танцевать этот танец.

— Тебе так казалось, — прошипел Эггзи, сделав выпад. — Тебе напомнить, как это закончилось?

Гарри не ответил. Зато ответил Мерлин.

— Галахад, мне плевать на подробности вашей личной жизни, я и так их знаю намного больше, чем мне бы того хотелось! Но если ты уронишь Рокси, поверь, тебе мало не покажется.

— Ты так обо мне заботишься, — приторно проворковала Рокси. — Отдаёшь меня в руки этому варвару.

— Рокси, — Эггзи постарался улыбнуться так, чтобы ни у кого из наблюдающих за ними не осталось ни малейших сомнений: прямо сейчас он признаётся своей молодой жене в бесконечной любви, — ты ранишь меня в самое сердце.

— У меня никогда не было проблем с точностью попадания, — согласилась Рокси. В следующий момент она резко развернулась, и её волосы хлестнули Эггзи по лицу. Он поморщился и украдкой сплюнул, почувствовав оставшийся на губах привкус какого-то средства для укладки.

— Мерлин, когда-нибудь я вас убью к чёртовой матери, — в сердцах выругался Эггзи.

— Я помогу, будь уверен, — согласился Гарри.

— Идиоты, — проворчал Мерлин. — Мало того, что отвлекаетесь на какую-то чепуху во время задания, так ещё и суицидальные мысли в голове бродят. Нужно было выкинуть вас на хрен после Валентайна.

— Артур, по-моему, у вашего волшебника слишком высокая самооценка, — поделился Эггзи, помогая Рокси откинуться спиной на его согнутый локоть. Со стороны это должно было смотреться весьма эффектно. — Вам не кажется, что с этим нужно что-то сделать?

Прежде чем Гарри успел ответить, Рокси прояснила ситуацию.

— Он имеет в виду, что я буду мстить, милый, — договорила она, а потом замерла, с последним аккордом прижавшись к груди Эггзи.

Эггзи не нашёл, что ответить. Перспектива действительно была немного устрашающая.

— Так, а теперь вы ме-е-едленно отрываетесь друг от друга, — проинструктировал Мерлин. — Очень медленно и очень неохотно.

— Какая жалость, — посетовал Эггзи, — я так ещё стоял бы и стоял.

Он охнул, когда острый каблук Рокси опустился ему на большой палец правой ноги.

— И изображаете порыв страсти, — закончил Мерлин.

— Не понял? — Эггзи снова застыл, на всякий случай поправляя выбившуюся из причёски Рокси прядь волос.

— Куда уж такому идиоту, как ты, — согласился Мерлин.

— Интересно, — лениво протянул Гарри, — за сколько секунд в твою задницу поместится этот экран…

— С твоей склонностью пихать всё в задницы надо что-то делать, Гарри, — огрызнулся Мерлин. — Это доставляет больше проблем, чем удовольствия.

— Эй! — вскинулся Эггзи, потому что склонность Гарри вставлять определённые предметы в определённую задницу приносила очень, очень много удовольствия, но его перебили.

— Да вы что, совсем охуели? — взорвался Мерлин. — Забыли, зачем там находитесь? Галахад, Ланселот, заткнулись и следуете указаниям. По лестнице на второй этаж, коридор с южной стороны, последняя перед тупиком дверь слева. Действуйте. Артур, съебитесь отсюда в свой кабинет или заткнитесь к чёртовой матери!

Первой отреагировала Рокси.

Будто очнувшись от какого-то морока (во всяком случае, Эггзи хотелось верить, что со стороны всё выглядело именно так), Рокси взяла его за руку и уверенно повела за собой в сторону лестницы.

Эггзи понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы включиться в игру, а потом он поравнялся с Рокси и прижал её к себе так сильно, насколько это позволяли правила приличия.

— Не переигрывайте! – простонал Мерлин. – Вам еще на базу возвращаться.

— Заткнись, а? — попросил Эггзи. Они как раз поднялись по лестнице. — Просто заткнись и курируй.

После поворота в ничем не примечательный коридор стало ясно, что они действительно добрались до не предназначенных для посещения комнат. Эггзи слегка отстранился и начал внимательно осматриваться по сторонам, зная, что Рокси делает то же самое.

— Кто-то из прислуги сейчас будет здесь, — послышался голос Мерлина. — Сделайте что-нибудь!

— Принято, — отчиталась Рокси.

Через секунду Эггзи притиснули спиной к стене. Собственно, это было меньшим из зол. Большим было то, что к его губам прижимались мягкие, но настойчивые губы Рокси, и вот это уже оказалось не самой приятной неожиданностью.

— Оу! — воскликнул он. Впрочем, услышав раздавшиеся рядом шаги, Эггзи понадеялся, что этот звук был принят за страстный стон, а не протест.

Шаги замедлились, почти поравнявшись с ними, будто человек раздумывал, стоит ли связываться с чересчур раскрепостившимися гостями. Но больше ничего не последовало: никто их не окликнул, ничего не сказал и даже не кашлянул немного неловко. Когда через несколько секунд прислуга с тем же еле слышным звуком убралась восвояси, Эггзи наконец смог спокойно вдохнуть.

Рокси отошла назад и поправила причёску.

— Эггзи, тебе не идёт красная помада, — чересчур спокойным голосом сообщил Гарри.

— Мне, представь себе, никакая блядская помада не идёт! — Эггзи подавил желание побиться головой о стену. Рокси выглядела вполне довольной собой, но, судя по слишком громкому и неровному дыханию Мерлина в наушниках, на следующее задание Эггзи предстояло отправиться куда-нибудь в Сибирь. На всю зиму. — Что дальше?

— Тридцать метров до нужной комнаты, — сдавленно отозвался Мерлин. — Шевелитесь.

  
[](http://i.imgur.com/6EymbPO.png)  


Последние тридцать метров они прошли как можно быстрее. Эггзи вообще предпочёл бы сорваться на бег, но рисковать привлечь внимание охраны он не собирался. Они и так действовали на свой страх и риск.

Когда тяжёлая дубовая дверь одного из нескольких кабинетов Пайна захлопнулась, Эггзи привалился к ней спиной и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Не вздумайте расслабляться, — сразу же скомандовал Мерлин. — Наш клиент параноик, камеры для присмотра за прислугой распиханы везде, и кабинет — не исключение. Найдите мне компьютер, я подключусь к внутренней сети.

— Понял. — Эггзи сжал спрятанную в кармане пиджака крохотную флэшку с заранее приготовленной программой взлома. — Работаем.

Рокси, услышав этот комментарий, закатила глаза.

На столе Пайна обнаружился ноутбук (что, в общем-то, было очень логично), поэтому оставалось только решить, как действовать дальше.

В этот раз мнения у Рокси и Эггзи, кажется, разошлись.

— Это пошло, — отрезала Рокси, когда Эггзи подтолкнул её к свободному участку стола. Вместо этого она взяла его за руку и, уткнувшись носом в шею так, чтобы камерам не было видно их лиц, усадила его в огромное кожаное кресло, которое явно кричало о наличии кучи денег и отсутствии вкуса у хозяина помещения.

Эггзи почти обиделся. В том, чтобы красивым движением скинуть на пол всякий мешающийся на тяжелом дорогущем столе мусор, а потом найти освободившемуся участку куда более приятное применение, пошлого ничего не было. Он был готов отстаивать эту точку зрения до победного конца, и Гарри бы с ним согласился.

Хотя, мельком подумал Эггзи, проводя рукой по спине Рокси и имитируя расстёгивание несуществующей молнии, со стола Мерлина особо ничего не скинешь: за свою любимую кружку, драгоценный планшет и вечно разложенные повсюду разработки новых технологий он всем голову свернёт. Ну, кроме Рокси, но и Рокси желаемой реакции таким способом точно не добьётся. Вот кресло — это да. Кресло в офисе Мерлина тоже очень удобное.

Не отвлекаясь на прикосновения оставлявших отпечатки красной помады у него на шее губ — Эггзи слишком отвык от нежности кожи, лёгких цветочных духов и плавных движений, которые свойственны девушкам. Хотя чего там, он успел отвыкнуть от всего, кроме жалящих поцелуев, вечной щетины и горького запаха лосьона после бритья, — Эггзи потянулся правой рукой к очень удачно расположенному ноутбуку, нашарил зажатой между пальцами флэшкой нужный порт и, приноровившись, вставил её.

Мерлин молчал.

— Мерлин? — тихо спросил Эггзи.

Рокси тихо хмыкнула. Эггзи знал её достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, о чём она думала: у неё на языке явно крутилась шутка о неправильных именах в постели.

— Галахад, будь так любезен, включи этот ёбаный ноутбук, — язвительно процедил Мерлин.

Эггзи закусил губу, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краска — и вовсе не от того, что у него на коленях всё ещё сидела Рокси, а от неизбежной перспективы стать объектом насмешек со стороны Мерлина во всём ближайшем обозримом будущем, — и вслепую нажал на нужную кнопку. Какой идиот будет выключать свой рабочий компьютер?

Ответ на свой вопрос он получил очень быстро.

Тот же идиот, который сейчас появился в комнате.

Эггзи узнал мистера Пайна, который стоял за спинами двух громил, показательно устроивших руки на спрятанных под дорогими пиджаками пистолетах. За его спиной маячило ещё несколько весьма угрожающе выглядящих личностей, а сам он улыбался той самой ослепительной улыбкой, которой весь вечер очаровывал гостей.

Только на этот раз вышла она у Пайна гораздо более искренней.

— Что я вижу! — картинно всплеснул руками он. — Мистер и миссис Калдер! Или мне следует называть вас другими именами?

Эггзи вздохнул, чувствуя, что вечер становится ещё хуёвее.

Рокси, которая так сжала руку на его плече, что Эггзи стало больно, явно была с ним согласна.

Молчание затянулось, и первым среагировал Мерлин.

— Спокойно, нам не нужна паника по всему зданию, — быстро проговорил он. Эггзи различил лихорадочный стук клавиш: кажется, Мерлин пытался ускорить проникновение в систему. — Вам нужно продержаться без лишнего шума две минуты, потом я получу доступ к камерам наблюдения и файлам на жёстком диске, вы возьмёте оттуда код сейфа, расправитесь с охраной, вколете всем амнезию и свалите оттуда к чёртовой матери. Это понятно?

Эггзи рассеянно прикинул, как он должен ответить на этот вопрос под прицелом нескольких пистолетов, но Мерлин счёл молчание за знак согласия. Эггзи сглотнул. Две минуты — это срок, который пролетает очень быстро, если у тебя есть какое-нибудь дело, и тянется очень долго, когда кто-то намеревается не дать тебе дожить до конца этого промежутка времени.

— Думаю, вышло небольшое недоразумение, — улыбнулась Рокси, которая тоже приняла к сведению указания Мерлина. — Мистер Пайн, прошу прощения за такое внезапное вторжение, мы с мужем, — она ласково погладила Эггзи по шее, и тот в ответ крепче сцепил руки у неё на талии, — несколько… разгорячились после танца, а ваш дом так странно устроен, что, — она сдавленно хихикнула, — мы оказались здесь. 

— Именно. Мистер Пайн, приносим свои искренние извинения, — поддержал историю Эггзи, — но, кажется, в таких мерах предосторожности нет необходимости? — Он указал в сторону вооружённой охраны. 

Несколько секунд Пайн молча смотрел на него, а потом запрокинул голову и хрипло рассмеялся.

— Нет, мелкий засранец. — Он покачал головой, снова посмотрев на Эггзи. — Эти парни никуда не уйдут. — Пайн небрежно похлопал по плечу одного из охранников. — Они останутся, а мы с вами мило побеседуем.

Дверь мягко и почти беззвучно захлопнулась за спинами громил. Затем последовал щелчок замка. Эггзи почувствовал острое желание потереть пальцами переносицу. Рокси сильно сжала его руку, и Эггзи слегка нахмурил брови, не понимая, чего от него хотят. А потом заметил: Мерлин исчез из сети.

Из всех сетей: в наушниках не звучало ни комментариев о том, сколько времени осталось работать программе, ни указаний по обращению с Пайном, ни просто тихого дыхания. Код, быстро бежавший по экрану компьютера, исчез, там оставалось только маленькое окошко предварительно загнанной на флэшку программы.

— Блядь, — одними губами выругался Эггзи.

Наверное, Пайн заблокировал все каналы и беспроводные системы, отрезав этот кабинет от окружающего мира.

Чёрт, чувак был хорош. Хотя и вряд ли достаточно хорош, если решил полагаться на парочку прихваченных с собой громил.

— Мистер Пайн, — начала Рокси, — я уверена, мы сможем разрешить эту проблему…

— Я полностью с вами согласен, милая леди, — усмехнулся Пайн идеально белыми зубами. — Как только вы ответите мне на один небольшой вопрос. — Он наклонился вперёд, положив руки на край стола, и Эггзи разглядел небольшой бледный шрам над правой бровью. — На кого вы работаете?

Рокси едва заметно закатила глаза. Эггзи подумал, что если бы за каждый раз, когда ему задавали этот вопрос, он получал по паре фунтов, то на его банковском счете уже давно прибавилась бы пара нулей. 

— Мистер Пайн, — взялась отвечать Рокси, — должно быть, вы что-то путаете. Вы же знаете, мой отец владеет автоконцерном, и…

— О, я встречался с этим старым пердуном, — отмахнулся мистер Пайн. — Но, боюсь, леди, он не ваш отец. — Улыбка Пайна стала какой-то хищной, и Эггзи окончательно разонравилась эта ситуация. 

Эггзи не стал задумываться, почему прикрытие полетело к чертям. Он знал Мерлина слишком хорошо для того, чтобы не сомневаться в его тщательности и вниманию к деталям, но ещё он проработал в «Кингсмен» достаточно долго для того, чтобы понимать: предусмотреть каждую мелочь попросту невозможно. Пайн мог пересекаться со скандинавским миллионером в одном из бесчисленных клубов для «нуворишей» с закрытым доступом, мог присутствовать на одном из многочисленных приёмов, где Рокси играла какую-то другую роль, а мог просто быть ёбаным параноиком с хорошими знакомыми в сфере компьютерной безопасности.

Агенты «Кингсмен» никогда не славились тем, что не совершали никаких ошибок. Они просто умели быстро и аккуратно подчищать последствия.

Краем уха прислушиваясь к сбивчивым объяснениям Рокси, которая всё ещё не перешла на следующий после стратегии «придерживаться изначальной легенды» уровень защиты, он скосил взгляд на экран компьютера. Программа показывала, что задание выполнено на тридцать девять процентов, но полоска прогресса ползла лишком медленно. Автономный режим не был рассчитан на то, чтобы взламывать системы безопасности собственными силами — только на то, чтобы позволить Мерлину подключиться к сети. Оставалось надеяться, что Мерлин сумел закончить взлом или хотя бы подтолкнуть программу в нужном направлении.

Полоска прыгнула вперёд ещё на несколько делений, и Эггзи увидел новую отметку — сорок три процента.

Значит, процесс двигался.

Оставалась возможность вырубить охрану, но этот вариант следовало оставить на самый крайний случай. Учитывая наличие в комнате камер наблюдения, которые всё ещё находились под контролем системы безопасности Пайна, любая попытка проявить агрессию закончилась бы одинаково: они с Рокси не успели бы вскрыть сейф до появления подкрепления, а последующая катавасия на громком приёме, полном официальных и важных для прессы лиц, попала бы во всевозможные газеты.

Ну, и лишила бы «Кингсмен» возможности подобраться вплотную к Пайну ещё раз, а такой вариант завершения операции тоже едва ли можно было бы назвать успешным.

Мерлин обещал, что им нужно продержаться две минуты, но на сколько увеличился этот срок теперь, учитывая потерю связи? Эггзи даже не знал, стоило ли ожидать прибытия подкрепления. Исходя из его подсчётов, две минуты превратились почти в четыре, и пусть какая-то часть из них уже прошла, в данной ситуации каждая секунда была на счету.

А ещё всё зависело от того, какой метод добычи информации предпочитал Пайн: торг или выбивание силой.

Судя по внушительным дубинкам в руках громил, более вероятным казалось последнее, но Эггзи с Рокси ведь не нужно было героически защищать имя организации. Им нужно было всего лишь потянуть время.

Мысленно начав считать вдохи и выдохи — это проще и точнее, чем пытаться высчитать секунды, — Эггзи прервал игру Рокси.

— Возможно, мистер Пайн, мы охотно дадим вам отличный ответ на этот вопрос, — он усмехнулся, дав просочиться в голос родному акценту, а потом немного откинулся на сидении, глядя из-под ресниц с нагловатым прищуром. — Если вас так интересует мой работодатель, я уверен, вы сможете предложить намного больше, чем он.

Рокси повернулась к нему лицом и едва заметно нахмурилась. Ей явно казалось, что Эггзи выбрал не лучшую стратегию, но под таким пристальным контролем у них не было ни времени, ни возможности выбрать и осуществить приличный вариант отступления.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много о себе возомнил? — спросил Пайн с неприкрытым недовольством на лице.

— Не знаю, — Эггзи пожал плечами, — у меня есть кое-что нужное тебе. Мы живём в мире, где за всё нужно платить, так? Так что можешь назвать свою цену.

— Какой же ты идиот. — На лице Пайна читалось такое страдание, будто идиотизм окружающих причинял ему реальную физическую боль. — Но интереса ради, я выслушаю твоё предложение. Деньги на банковский счёт? Недвижимость? Что ещё вы, ребятки, сейчас цените?

— Как насчёт полумиллиона долларов наличкой для начала? — Эггзи демонстративно погладил Рокси по руке и едва сдержался от оха, когда снова получил острым локтем под рёбра. Чёрт, Рокси так поставит ему синяк, который потом придётся объяснять Гарри. А Гарри очень не любит, когда его собственность — и Эггзи — кто-то портит.

Программа перевалила за шестьдесят процентов, и Эггзи искренне надеялся, что к концу дело пойдёт быстрее, а не замедлится до почти полной остановки, как случалось намного чаще, чем ему бы того хотелось.

— Надо же, а я почти ожидал чего-то оригинального, — расстроенно покачал головой Пайн. — И вам этого хватит? Содержать такую девчонку — придётся раскошелиться, парень.

Эггзи почувствовал сильное желание врезать ему по роже. Судя по тому, как напряглась Рокси, она испытывала схожие чувства. История с подобными предположениями повторялась раз за разом, и если сама Рокси давно научилась использовать подобное отношение себе на пользу, то Эггзи всё ещё неприятно удивлялся, когда подругу недооценивали.

Вот сейчас она спасла их шкуры — если не от Пайна, то от гнева Мерлина так точно, — когда успела закрыть своей алой сумочкой торчащую из ноута флэшку до того, как Пайн успел обратить на неё внимание. Эггзи об этом даже не подумал сразу.

Может, не зря Гарри иногда говорил, что ему надо тренировать внимание к деталям. Правда, его метод тренировки включал в себя странные вещи вроде определения предметов на ощупь, различения звуков вслепую и прочей чепухи, и в итоге всегда заканчивался одинаково. То есть приятно, но не слишком результативно.

— Для начала сойдёт и полмиллиона, — уверенно усмехнулся Эггзи. — А там посмотрим. Может, у меня найдётся, чем ещё поделиться. — Он поиграл бровями, намекая на возможность продолжения деловых отношений.

Если бы Эггзи был по другую сторону разговора, раскусить неумелый блеф не составило бы никакого труда. Но он и не пытался выдать заслуживающее Оскара представление. Время потихоньку текло, прогресс выполнения программы перевалил отметку в семьдесят пять процентов, а Пайн выглядел так, будто эта маленькая попытка его развлекла.

— Давай так, говнюк, — Пайн хлопнул в ладони и начал обходить стол, — сойдёмся на том, что я выпущу вас отсюда живыми и не слишком попорченными, как насчёт такого варианта?

Эггзи напрягся всем телом, приготовившись начать действовать: не было ни единого шанса, что Пайн не увидит экран ноутбука, на котором отображался результат работы программы взлома. А после этого о мирных разговорах можно было бы забыть: выиграть больше времени уже никакое притворство дурачком не поможет.

Ровно в тот момент, когда Пайн обошёл стол и рванул кресло со всё ещё сидящими на нём Эггзи и Рокси на себя, экран компьютера, к которому несколько минут никто не прикасался, наконец погас. Эггзи облегчённо выдохнул, скосив взгляд на тёмный прямоугольник.

Конечно, это немного усложняло задачу: он больше не мог с точностью видеть, когда нужно будет начать активно действовать, но зато у них появилось еще немного времени.

В следующую секунду Пайн схватил Рокси за локоть и потянул на себя. Эггзи чувствовал, что подруга не слишком сопротивлялась, когда поднялась на ноги и с деланно испуганным вскриком позволила толкнуть себя вперёд, к центру комнаты.

— Ну, тогда давай договоримся так: я не убиваю эту милую леди, а ты сообщаешь мне имя. — Пайн заговорщицки подмигнул, как будто предлагал невероятно заманчивую сделку.

Эггзи чувствовал, как внутри медленно поднималась кипящая ярость. Вот поэтому он и не любил парные операции. Эггзи с детства привык воспринимать угрозы в свой адрес с долей равнодушия: либо они оказывались простым блефом, либо приходилось, тихо закипая изнутри, мириться с последствиями в виде побоев или забранных денег.

Но когда дело доходило до угроз в адрес близких — будь то его мама, сестра, Гарри или, как сейчас, Рокси, — Эггзи становилось очень трудно себя контролировать. Как правило, ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось.

Эггзи встал с кресла, вскинул руки в воздух и сделал шаг вперёд, стараясь выглядеть как можно безобиднее:

— Эй, эй, чувак, мы так не договаривались. — Он посмотрел на Пайна. — Давай не будем горячиться. Я скажу, на какую шишку работаю, а ты…

— Этот цирк окончательно перестал доставлять мне удовольствие, — Пайн поморщился. — Почему все вокруг так любят трепать языком? — Он посмотрел на своих громил, которые преданно кивнули, не издав ни звука. Для медиамагната Пайн подозрительно плохо относился к многословным обсуждениям. — Давай-ка мы ускорим процесс. — Он поднял пистолет и направил прямо перед собой: туда, где стояла Рокси. — Если не горишь желанием последовать за своей подружкой…

Эггзи среагировал быстрее, чем успел подумать. Хотя он мог честно сказать, что рассчитывал на свой пуленепробиваемый костюм, защиты которого была лишена Рокси, но его поступок всё-таки был скорее безрассудным порывом, чем хорошо продуманным шагом.

Висок опалило горячей болью, но у Эггзи не было времени обращать на это внимание. Всё вокруг превратилось в хаос: охрана всё же решила применить оружие по назначению, и пока вскочившая на ноги Рокси уклонялась от пуль и разбиралась с громилами, немного дезориентированный Эггзи, у которого перед глазами всё плыло, почувствовал, как в костюм попало три пули — от последней точно останется огромный синяк на рёбрах, и хорошо если не трещина, чёрт, — и, ощущая себя в замедленной съёмке, всё-таки вырубил Пайна.

— Блядь, — ёмко выразился он, глядя на дело рук своих.

А потом в наушниках послышались знакомые и как никогда долгожданные голоса.

— Галахад, Ланселот! — Мерлин почти кричал. — Что у вас происходит? Отзовитесь, мать вашу! Я получил доступ к сети, камеры наблюдения под контролем.

— Эггзи, — голос Гарри звучал встревоженно, — Эггзи у вас всё в порядке?

Эггзи вяло усмехнулся. 

— Зашибись, — честно ответил он. — Вроде никого слишком сильно не попортили.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Рокси, которая проверяла вырубленных охранников: кажется, тем грозило разве что сотрясение.

— Эггзи, — встревоженно сказала она, посмотрев на него, — у тебя кровь на лице.

Эггзи провёл рукой по щеке и только сейчас понял, что действительно чувствовал на коже что-то горячее.

— Блядь, — выругался он.

— Эггзи, — в голосе Гарри появились испуганные нотки, — Галахад, ты ранен?

От виска расходилась острая пульсирующая боль, и Эггзи потянулся было проверить, насколько серьёзен ущерб, но Рокси опередила его, ударив по запястью.

— Не трогай, — строго сказала она.

Судя по резкому выдоху Гарри, то, что он увидел через очки Рокси, выглядело не слишком успокаивающе.

— Ну что, — усмехнулся Эггзи, — есть у меня там мозг, или Мерлин прав?

— Мерлин всегда прав, идиот безмозглый, — мгновенно отозвался тот, — но сейчас пошевеливайтесь. Роксана, поищи что-нибудь, чтобы остановить кровь. Эггзи, Гарри, вы оба идиоты, это царапина. Эггзи, ты ещё и абсолютно везучий придурок, я не знаю, что ты выкинул, но черта с два ты сделаешь это снова. Я получил код, забирайте информацию и сваливайте оттуда к чёртовой матери, я не могу удерживать охрану вечно.

[](http://i.imgur.com/zDmkL0o.png)

Эггзи послушно сел за стол и быстро просмотрел взломанные файлы. Продиктовав Рокси найденный код от сейфа — Пайн не жаловался на фантазию, двадцать девять символов подбирать можно было бы бесконечно, — он пошарил по ящикам стола. В нижнем нашёлся именной и вроде бы чистый платок (что он делал рядом с бутылкой дорогого лосьона для рук, лучше было не думать), и Эггзи приложил его к пульсирующей болью ране.

— Я у цели, — послышался тихий отчёт Рокси сразу после тихого щелчка замка.

Эггзи поднялся на ноги и по очереди всадил дротики с амнезией в шею каждого из лежащих на полу громил и с особым удовлетворением — в суку мистера Пайна, краем глаза наблюдая за аккуратно извлекавшей из сейфа всё нужное Рокси.

— Терпеть таких не могу, — сообщил он, сделав последний выстрел.

— Я тоже, — согласилась Рокси. — Мерлин, я закончила.

— Прекрасно, — послышался ответ. — Двигайте к чёрном входу, машина будет ждать. Спускаетесь на первый этаж, не высовываетесь в главный зал, проходите через параллельный коридор до кухни. Перед ней сворачиваете к лестнице в южное крыло. Третья развилка, коридор налево и до самого упора.

— Понял, — отозвался Эггзи. — Три минуты.

— Жду.

А Гарри молчал, и это никогда не было слишком хорошим признаком.

Эггзи прикусил губу, снова прижав платок к ране. Нужно было выбираться отсюда.

— Давай, — в этот раз Рокси подала ему руку, и он с благодарностью принял поддержку, чувствуя, как ноют ушибленные рёбра. — Пойдём домой, Эггзи.

Эггзи был согласен. Перспектива оказаться дома была как никогда заманчивой.

Конечно, попасть домой сразу Эггзи было не суждено. Наверное, стоило поблагодарить всех высокопоставленных лиц — ладно, просто Гарри и Мерлина, — которые разрешили явиться с отчётом об итогах операции не в особняк, а в ателье «Кингсмен». Тащиться до поместья в таком состоянии было бы очень некстати.

В машине обнаружилась аптечка со всеми средствами первой помощи, и Эггзи даже не поморщился, пока Рокси промывала его рану и останавливала кровь.

— Действительно, выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, — пробормотала она, внимательно рассмотрев висок Эггзи, перед тем как закрепить повязку.

Эггзи не сомневался, что в таком тщательном осмотре не было никакой необходимости: он из первых рук знал, что Рокси могла справиться с перевязками куда более сложных ранений за куда меньший отрезок времени, но не стал ничего говорить. Гарри, который слишком мерно — и слишком медленно — дышал в наушниках, тоже имел право убедиться, что всё хорошо.

— Наверное, шрам останется. — Эггзи дотронулся пальцами до поверхности пластыря и недовольно поморщился, почувствовав новый укол боли от прикосновения. 

— Конечно, на таком личике не должно оставаться никаких отметин. — Рокси рассмеялась, наконец-то устроившись на сидении рядом. — Иначе какой от него прок, да?

Эггзи потянулся и вполсилы хлопнул подругу по плечу. Красное платье было немного порвано на груди, и Рокси неловко придерживала ткань одной рукой.

— С тобой точно всё в порядке? — спросил Эггзи. Рокси проигнорировала этот вопрос и в кабинете Пайна, когда они двинулись к выходу, и второй раз, когда они только сели в машину.

— Ни царапины, — ответила Рокси, устало собирая волосы в хвост. — Только ты стоил мне кучи нервных клеток. Идиот.

Эггзи пожал плечами.

Вот уж о чём он совсем не собирался жалеть.

Потянувшись по привычке к прохладной бутылке с шампанским, он тут же отдёрнул руку под осуждающим взглядом Рокси и раздавшимся в наушниках хоровым «Эггзи».

— Понял, понял. — Эггзи вздохнул и откинул голову на сидении. — Надеюсь, что у этого ёбаного Пайна башка завтра будет трещать похлеще моей.

— О, Эггзи, поверь мне, — голос Гарри звучал подозрительно довольно, — если вы действительно достали ту информацию, на которую мы рассчитывали, голова у Пайна будет болеть ещё очень, очень долго.

— Уж постарайся, — пробурчал Эггзи. — Терпеть не могу таких мудаков.

— Не только ты, мальчик мой, — задумчиво протянул Гарри. — Не только ты.

Когда через несколько минут машина вырулила на тихую улицу, где располагалось ателье, Эггзи был почти готов заснуть на кожаном сидении и сделать вид, что забыл про обязательства.

Потянувшись, он выбрался из машины — Рокси ступила на тротуар ещё раньше него, так что джентльменские игры на сегодня точно закончились, — распахнул дверь ателье и шагнул внутрь, втягивая полной грудью запах дерева, дорогого виски, горького парфюма и ткани.

Этот запах не ассоциировался у Эггзи с домом — такое ощущение вызывали только мятный шампунь Гарри, его же лосьон, стиральный порошок, которым пользовалась мама Эггзи, и сладковатый запах любимой еды Джей Би, — но он всегда навевал мысли о безопасности. Эггзи наконец-то почувствовал, что может расслабиться.

— Отличная работа. — Мерлин стоял за стойкой, на этот раз без своего привычного планшета в руках. — Ланселот, Галахад, поздравляю.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Эггзи, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Мерлин поймал его взгляд и кивнул в сторону третьей примерочной. Эггзи послушно двинулся в заданном направлении.

Уже открывая дверь он успел увидеть, как Мерлин аккуратно, почти нежно поправил порванное платье Рокси и поцеловал её волосы — украдкой, будто не имел на это права.

Эггзи покачал головой. Гарри плевал с высокой колокольни на всё, что касалось субординации, отношений с подчинёнными на рабочем месте и подобающего Артуру поведения. Мерлин себе такого не позволял: он всё ещё строго проводил границу между работой и личными отношениями, несмотря на то, что эти стороны его жизни смешивались очень часто.

Эггзи знал, что сначала Рокси нравилось такое чёткое разделение на две части: создавалось ощущение какой-то стабильности, того, что она не тонет в новом мире, не теряет связи с окружающими. Эггзи и хотел бы сказать ей, что это самообман, но Рокси всегда лучше воспринимала те откровения, до которых доходила сама.

Вот и сейчас Эггзи только отметил взгляд Мерлина, полный направленной совсем не на Рокси сдерживаемой ярости, и закрыл за собой дверь примерочной.

Внутри было прохладно: кафель пах антисептиком, раковины сияли белизной, а разложенные на полотенце медицинские инструменты указывали на то, что Мерлин готовился к худшему. Эггзи сбросил пиджак, который всё равно вряд ли подлежал починке, и забрался на приготовленную кушетку. Прислонившись спиной к стене, он прикрыл глаза. 

Мерлин не заставил себя долго ждать: уже через несколько секунд дверь снова открылась, и Эггзи услышал звук знакомых шагов.

— Мне нужно спрашивать, что там произошло? — спросил Мерлин, закатав рукава джемпера до локтей. Он остановился между расставленными коленями выпрямившегося Эггзи и избавился от временной перевязки Рокси.

— Производственная травма, — процедил Эггзи, когда сорванный пластырь вырвал из кожи несколько волосков. — Говорят, страховка «Кингсмен» это покрывает.

— Прикуси язык. — Мерлин сосредоточенно изучал оставленный пулей след, но, судя по выражению его лица, жить Эггзи предстояло ещё долго и, может быть, даже счастливо. — Тебе сильно повезло.

— Как всегда. — Эггзи пожал плечами и опять привалился спиной к стене, когда Мерлин отпустил его голову и потянулся к хирургической игле. — Это обязательно?

— У меня много вариантов ответа на этот вопрос, — в голосе Мерлина не было слышано ни капли иронии, — но да, Галахад. Это обязательно.

— Блядь, — выругался Эггзи.

Он не любил швы. Иррационально, ещё с подросткового возраста — ему претила сама идея того, что кожу зашивают, стягивают воедино, подбивают под нужную форму. В тринадцать лет ощущения от швов довели его до того, что он попытался избавиться от них самостоятельно – и потом снова оказался в больнице. Больше таких ошибок Эггзи не совершал.

— Где Гарри? — спросил он, надеясь, что голос звучит твёрдо. И совсем не жалобно.

— Проверяет информацию, — сосредоточенно ответил Мерлин. — Не дёргайся. Он сейчас закончит с Рокси и спустится.

Эггзи закатил глаза. Отлично, Мерлин всё ещё не избавился от своего ослиного упрямства, когда дело касалось следования идиотским правилам, и отказывался смешивать личную жизнь с работой, то есть принимать у Рокси отчёт. Ладно. Эггзи всё равно предпочитал увидеть Гарри в роли Гарри, а не Артура, и если Мерлин добровольно вызвался в этом помочь и собирался выслушать пересказ событий сам, Эггзи не собирался возражать.

Он послушно описал все события, которые произошли с момента потери связи, начиная от попыток договориться с Пайном и заканчивая необходимостью физического воздействия.

— Как именно ты умудрился практически получить пулю в голову? — спросил Мерлин. Эггзи обиделся бы на то, что руки у него во время этого вопроса не дрогнули — может быть, даже по старой памяти пожаловался бы на свой статус «агента, которого не жалко», — но он прекрасно знал: руки Мерлина не дрожали и когда он взрывал головы мировой элиты, и когда сидел возле лежащего в коме после встречи с профессором Гарри, и когда вытаскивал пулю из плеча Рокси после не самой успешной операции агентства.

Поэтому Эггзи просто пожал плечами.

— Видимо, Пайн оказался умным парнем и понял, куда нужно целиться.

Мерлин потянул нить чуть сильнее, чем требовалось, но переспрашивать не стал.

После швов пришла очередь проверки следов от пуль, которые попали в защищённые костюмом участки тела. Эггзи стиснул зубы, чтобы не зашипеть, пока Мерлин прощупывал уже наверняка налившиеся темным синяки на ребрах, и облегчённо выдохнул, когда этим дело и ограничилось.

— Готово, — наконец сказал Мерлин и наклонился над раковиной, чтобы вымыть руки. — На сегодня всё, Эггзи. Завтра мы ещё раз просмотрим записи с камер, но, думаю, больше никаких вопросов не возникнет.

— Отлично, — Эггзи потянулся и встал с кушетки. — Значит, я могу идти домой?

— Гарри зайдёт за тобой, — ответил Мерлин. — Что-то ещё? — спросил он уже у самой двери, потому что Эггзи так и не перестал пристально на него смотреть.

— Мерлин, — тихо начал Эггзи. — Сделайте уже Рокси нормальную одежду для таких случаев, а? 

Мерлин понял, что он имел в виду, сразу, и только коротко кивнул. Разговор о дополнительной защите для Рокси, которую не могли дать платья из обычных материалов, заходил уже не первый раз. Теперь у Мерлина появился дополнительный стимул всё-таки разобраться с этой проблемой раз и навсегда.

— Эггзи, — тихо сказал он, когда Эггзи склонился над раковиной, — спасибо.

Эггзи не успел ответить, до того как раздался тихий щелчок закрывшейся двери. Он как раз умывался прохладной водой, когда в примерочной появился Гарри.

Эггзи закрутил кран и тщательно вытер лицо, а Гарри остановился на пороге и прислонился к стене.

— Привет, — выдохнул Эггзи, откладывая в сторону полотенце и поднимая взгляд.

Гарри хмурился. Не так, как хмурился, когда злился на кого-то из облажавшихся агентов, или когда Эггзи доводил его очередной выходкой, или когда в ресторане путали заказ, а дети на улице кричали слишком громко.

Гарри хмурился так, как хмурился каждый раз, когда Эггзи возвращался с задания нуждающимся в медицинской помощи. 

Он подошёл ближе, и Эггзи прикрыл глаза, вдыхая знакомую смесь запахов. Протянул руки вперёд, почувствовав, как заныли рёбра, и обхватил Гарри за талию. Гарри молча положил ладонь ему на щёку и большим пальцем погладил висок — совсем рядом с тем местом, где Мерлин сшил разорванную скользнувшей чересчур близко пулей кожу.

— Пойдём домой, — тихо попросил Эггзи.

Гарри не ответил. Только задержал ладонь на несколько секунд, а потом отстранился и осторожно потянул Эггзи за собой.

Эггзи усмехнулся, выйдя из примерочной следом за Гарри. Если он хорошо знал своего Артура — а Эггзи был готов поспорить, что знал Гарри намного, намного лучше большинства рыцарей, — то в его голове сейчас строились совсем не подобающие главе столь уважаемой организации планы мести.

И… ну, не то чтобы Эггзи собирался возражать, если Гарри когда-нибудь решит их воплотить. Совсем наоборот.

Служебная машина, привычно замаскированная под по-лондонски чёрное такси, довезла их до дома Гарри за считанные минуты.

Эггзи выбрался на тротуар и прислонился к стене, ожидая, пока Гарри откроет дверь. Больше всего ему хотелось упасть на кровать и заснуть, а утром послать на хуй Мерлина вместе с его новым заданием, перевернуться на другой бок, облапить Гарри всеми конечностями, чтобы даже не вздумал вставать и одеваться, и продолжить спать. Но эта роскошь становилась возможностью, доступной только тогда, когда Эггзи зарабатывал куда более опасные ранения. Поэтому Эггзи постарался выбросить из головы часть с утренними фантазиями и сосредоточился только на том, чтобы добраться до кровати.

Первым делом Эггзи прошёл на кухню, достал из холодильника банку газировки и залпом выпил её под неодобрительным взглядом Гарри. 

Потом он закрыл дверцу холодильника и огляделся.

— Гарри, — простонал Эггзи. — Ты, блядь, издеваешься.

Если он думал, что утром в доме царил хаос, то по сравнению с вечером это был полный порядок. То ли после ухода Эггзи Гарри посетила ещё одна гениальная кулинарная задумка, то ли от его попыток убрать стало только хуже — стало намного, намного кошмарнее, — но Эггзи ни за что не собирался разгребать тот пиздец, который творился на всех рабочих поверхностях.

Он никогда не мечтал приходить домой к готовому ужину и приятному аромату выпечки, расползающемуся по дому с кухни, но запах горелого мяса и оставленных на столе позавчерашних салатов тоже не являлся пределом его мечтаний.

Эггзи потёр глаза, чувствуя, как где-то глубоко внутри вяло всколыхнулась злость. На настоящие эмоции у него не было ни сил, ни желания. На споры с Гарри — тем более. Да и вообще, злиться на Гарри, который сейчас аккуратно поддерживал Эггзи — хотя тот, вообще-то, совсем не собирался валиться на пол, — было бессмысленно.

— Я же, блядь, просил, — тихо вздохнул Эггзи и прислонился лбом к затянутому в ткань костюма плечу Гарри.

— Пойдём наверх, Эггзи. — Гарри говорил спокойно и чересчур ласково, но Эггзи послушно взял его за руку и поплёлся в спальню. Всплеск адреналина, всегда сопутствующий любой драке, окончательно сошёл на нет, и Эггзи было лень даже переставлять ноги по ведущей на второй этаж лестнице. Может, стоило остаться внизу и поспать на диване. А что, не самая плохая идея.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, Гарри не откинул покрывало с кровати, а направился в ванную и включил там сначала свет, а потом и горячую воду. Эггзи вздохнул и двинулся следом за ним. Когда Гарри повернулся к нему и принялся вдумчиво расстёгивать пуговицы его рубашки, Эггзи запоздало вспомнил, что на шее и плече у него всё ещё была засохшая кровь, а синяки предстояло обработать любимой вонючей мазью Мерлина, и делать это было лучше на чистое тело.

Гарри аккуратно спустил рубашку с его плеч. Эггзи потянулся было к ремню брюк, но его шлёпнули по рукам. Эггзи только пожал плечами, и Гарри сам расправился с пряжкой и ширинкой. Когда брюки упали вокруг щиколоток, Эггзи послушно сделал шаг в сторону и позволил снять с себя носки.

— Ты со мной так возишься, будто меня из больницы после комы выпустили, — пошутил Эггзи. Ладно, шутка была не самая удачная, но хоть что-то.

— Ты сегодня туда почти попал, — ответил Гарри, сосредоточенно избавляясь от собственной одежды. Эггзи всегда нравилось это зрелище, и даже теперь он почувствовал, как низ живота потянуло слабым отголоском возбуждения, когда Гарри аккуратно отложил в сторону рубашку с галстуком и принялся за брюки.

Поймав взгляд Гарри, Эггзи улыбнулся, привстал с края ванны, на котором сидел, и шагнул вперёд.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — сказал он. — Честно. Можешь проверить.

Гарри закатил глаза — кажется, он был в принципе не способен на серьёзную реакцию, когда дело доходило подобных моментов, — развернул Эггзи лицом к душевой кабинке и подтолкнул.

— Это мы сейчас и проверим.

Эггзи пожал плечами и встал под душ. Он довольно вздохнул, почувствовав, как горячие струи смывают с кожи пот и засохшую кровь.

— Ты собираешься присоединиться? — спросил Эггзи, потянувшись к шампуню. 

Вопрос отпал сам собой, когда шампунь мягко забрали из его руки. Эггзи услышал щелчок крышки, а потом душевую кабинку заполнил мятный запах. Эггзи чуть улыбнулся, почувствовав, как Гарри начал втирать шампунь в его волосы.

— Просто молчи, — тихо сказал Гарри, следя за тем, чтобы шампунь не попадал на шов.

Эггзи не стал возражать. Откат после операции начал проходить. У него всегда было так, ещё с того раза, когда он стоял в бункере Валентайна и чувствовал, как мир медленно уходит из-под ног: сначала полное опустошение, будто все силы ушли через дуло пистолета, линзы очков и пластмассу наушника, а потом — приступ лихорадочной энергии, которой необходимо как можно быстрее дать выход. Эггзи попробовал развернуться, но его остановили.

— Эггзи, — пожурил Гарри. Он подставил ладонь под воду, чтобы мыльные потоки огибали шов — по мнению Эггзи, это была пустая предосторожность, но он промолчал, позволяя Гарри делать всё, что тот посчитает нужным.

Это тоже был своеобразный ритуал: Эггзи позволено переживать, когда заскучавший в кресле Артура Гарри срывается на полевую работу, а Гарри имеет право без слов убеждаться в том, что с вернувшимся после задания Эггзи всё в порядке.

Без слов у них получалось как-то лучше, потому что любое «всё в порядке», «это царапина» и «я здесь» звучали недостаточно весомо после Кентукки, после операции в Боливии, подарившей Эггзи несколько весьма колоритных шрамов на животе, и после ещё десятка миссий, последствия которых вошли в категорию «слишком близко к непоправимому».

— Пропустим, — попросил Эггзи, когда Гарри потянулся к бутылочке с кондиционером. 

Гарри недовольно кашлянул, и Эггзи усмехнулся: отношение к привычным последовательностям действий и гигиене у Гарри было очень специфическое, и такая просьба могла бы сойти за кощунство, но сегодня Эггзи позволялось всё. И он собирался воспользоваться этим на всю катушку.

Эггзи протянул Гарри гель для душа. Тот послушно снял с крючка мочалку, которая стоила примерно столько же, сколько любимые кеды Эггзи, которые он когда-то таскал каждый день. Некоторые привычки Гарри всё же оказывались очень приятными, стоило только их распробовать.

Гарри провёл пахнущей грейпфрутом тканью по коже, и Эггзи едва сдержал тихий стон. Остатки напряжения уходили, тело казалось лёгким, почти воздушным, и он уже знал, чем они займутся, когда выберутся из душа.

Гарри тоже это знал. Мочалка вернулась на своё законное место, и Эггзи, не успев даже возмутиться, что Гарри отлынивает от своих обязанностей, почувствовал, как член обхватила крепкая ладонь.

— Ох, — выдохнул он, откинув голову на плечо Гарри. — Гарри…

— Да. — Горячие губы прижались к пострадавшему виску и чуть ниже, и Эггзи даже не сразу понял, что его давно оттянули шаг назад: теперь вода не попадала даже на плечи, только на грудь.

— Мне кажется, нам пора, — выдохнул он и, потянувшись, крепко сжал свободную ладонь Гарри, — пора отсюда валить.

Гарри не ответил, только на секунду сжал руку Эггзи, а потом скользнул второй ладонью ниже и погладил мошонку.

Эггзи сам выключил воду и толкнул Гарри к выходу из кабинки.

— Полегче, Эггзи, — улыбнулся тот. — Сейчас.

Гарри открыл дверцу и ступил на плитку ванной комнаты, выпуская за собой пар и смесь запахов цитруса и мяты. Эггзи вывалился из кабинки намного менее грациозно, но его это сейчас совсем не волновало.

Он не стал медлить и, наплевав на полотенца, потянул Гарри к спальне.

— Эггзи, — пожурил Гарри, но возражать не стал. Наоборот, горячо прижался сзади, заставляя идти быстрее.

Эггзи плюхнулся на спину поверх покрывал, ухмыльнулся, когда Гарри смерил взглядом расползающееся по дорогой ткани влажное пятно, и потянул его на себя.

— Сноб, — шепнул он, поцеловав уголок плотно поджатых губ.

Гарри фыркнул и заткнул его так, как делал всегда: прикусил губу, обжёг дневной щетиной и перехватил контроль над поцелуем. Эггзи довольно вздохнул. Гарри целовался так, будто каждый раз мог стать последним, и не важно, проснулись они только что после охуенного выходного дня — и ночи — или прощались перед очередным заданием. 

Эггзи это охренеть как нравилось.

Он запустил руку в волосы Гарри, чуть потянул, заслужив ещё один укус, и вскинул бёдра вверх. Член Гарри упирался ему в живот, и Эггзи, конечно, ценил долгие поцелуи, но ему охуеть как хотелось перейти к активным действиям.

— Эггзи, — строго сказал Гарри, когда Эггзи попытался перевернуть их и оказаться сверху.

В ответ на невинную улыбку Эггзи Гарри завёл его руки над головой, прижал их одной ладонью к холодной ткани покрывала и приподнял брови.

— Всё понял, — выдохнул Эггзи, чувствуя, как возбуждение накатывает с новой силой. — Сегодня ты босс.

— Прекрасно. — Гарри улыбнулся какой-то хищной улыбкой.

Иногда на него находило, и с его языка срывалась такая грязь, что Эггзи не мог удержаться и краснел, кончая больше от слов и голоса, чем от вбивающегося в задницу члена или умелой руки. Иногда Гарри позволял Эггзи командовать парадом — до тех пор, пока тот не зарывался, пока не переступал границу, где ему самому становилось некомфортно, пока не терялся в ощущениях, забывая, что делать дальше и как справляться с эмоциями, накрывавшими каждый раз при виде разбросанных по лицу и телу Гарри шрамов.

Иногда он был таким, как сегодня: до предела сосредоточенным и молчаливым. 

Эггзи удерживал тёмный взгляд, стараясь даже не моргать. В такие моменты это было важнее всего. 

Гарри потянулся к оставленному возле кровати тюбику смазки, и Эггзи почувствовал, как умелые пальцы быстро подготовили его, а потом ощутил, как задницу растянуло толстым членом.

Гарри молчал, и без его привычных «Эггзи», «чёрт» и ещё тысячи слов, которые он обычно говорил — хрипел, выстанывал, даже рычал — в постели было пусто и немного неуютно. Эггзи жалобно потянулся за поцелуем, когда воздух вокруг, казалось, заискрил от напряжения, но Гарри только вжал его в матрас, коротко прикусил нижнюю губу и начал двигаться, быстро и безжалостно.

Эггзи не позволил себе закрыть глаза, не стал отводить взгляд от влажных волос Гарри, шрама над левым глазом и седины на виске, и прикусил губу, чтобы не нарушить тишину комнаты хриплым стоном.

Не получилось.

— Гарри, — не выдержал он, когда в следующую секунду тело прошило острым удовольствием, и Эггзи выгнулся навстречу размеренным движениям.

Гарри не ответил. Он потянулся и обхватил лицо Эггзи ладонью так же, как делал это в третьей примерочной часом ранее. Эггзи чуть повернул голову и поцеловал горячую кожу, так и не отводя взгляда. 

Ритм движений на секунду сбился, и у Эггзи перехватило дыхание от следующего, ещё более сильного толчка. Он коротко застонал, когда Гарри ускорил темп, и прикусил поглаживающую лицо ладонь, когда Гарри обхватил его член свободной рукой.

— Блядь, да скажи же что-нибудь. — Эггзи не выдержал и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как низ живота сводит знакомым напряжением. — Я сейчас…

— Эггзи, — сказал Гарри, поглаживая большим пальцем правой руки его бровь и висок, а большим пальцем левой обводя головку члена. — Эггзи.

Эггзи закусил губу и кончил, не издав ни звука.

Когда он открыл глаза, Гарри всё ещё смотрел на него, но теперь его рот был приоткрыт, дыхание вырывалось рваными хрипами, а движения стали неравномерными и лихорадочными.

— Гарри, — тихо позвал Эггзи. Он поднял руку и, убедившись, что у Гарри нет никаких возражений, осторожно погладил его по волосам. — Блядь, Гарри.

Когда-нибудь он обязательно пошутит о том, что с Гарри творят в постели грязные разговорчики. 

Гарри толкнулся в последний раз и замер, тяжело дыша. Эггзи сжал бёдра, чувствуя, как Гарри кончает глубоко внутри. Почему-то от этого каждый раз накатывало чувство сытого удовлетворения. 

Какие бы сомнения ни проскальзывали в голове Гарри, когда Эггзи изображал пару с Рокси, выпивал с Гвейном в пабе или тренировался с новыми рекрутами, хрена с два Эггзи куда-нибудь денется.

Из «Кингсмен», из этого дома и — особенно — из постели Гарри.

Пусть, блядь, привыкает к этой мысли.

Внутри стало пусто, когда Гарри откатился в сторону, и Эггзи поморщился. Он вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, провёл рукой по груди Гарри и коротко поцеловал его в плечо.

Гарри выключил свет, но Эггзи успел заметить у него на лице слабую улыбку. Он придвинулся ближе, когда Гарри потянул его к себе, уткнулся носом ему в шею, где запах пота и того самого лосьона после бритья был сильнее всего, и закрыл глаза.

— Спокойной ночи, Эггзи, — услышал Эггзи тихий голос, а потом почувствовал прикосновение губ ко лбу.

— Спокойной, — ответил он и крепче сжал руку Гарри перед тем, как провалиться в сон.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Ugy4QvY.png)

Просыпаться от бьющих в лицо солнечных лучей было не самым лучшим, но и далеко не худшим пробуждением в жизни Эггзи. Он застонал и перевернулся на спину, потягиваясь.

Постель была пустой и холодной: Гарри не стал его дожидаться и, наверное, свалил вниз. Эггзи разочарованно хмыкнул и выбрался из-под одеял. 

Первым, что он почувствовал, когда спустил на первый этаж, был запах горелого. Очень, очень горелого.

— Всё в порядке? — позвал Эггзи, ускоряя шаг.

Гарри не успел ответить до того, как Эггзи оказался в кухне, но ответ и не требовался. Всё было… ладно, всё было охренеть как не в порядке.

Почерневшая сковородка всё ещё стояла на плите, потому что залить её водой Гарри, конечно же, не догадался. Остатки обуглившегося… чего-то, Эггзи даже не рискнул бы предположить, чего, прилипли к металлу и источали такой запах, что Эггзи тут же метнулся открывать окно и с наслаждением вдохнул ворвавшийся в кухню свежий воздух. 

Он обернулся и обвёл взглядом кухню. На оставшейся с предыдущих дней грязной посуде теперь громоздилась новая порция тарелок, раковину украшали пятна грязно-коричневого соуса, пол под ногами казался липким от какой-то сладкой жидкости, а ручка холодильника поблескивала жирными разводами.

— Блядь… — выдохнул Эггзи, осматривая этот апокалипсис местного разлива.

На такое невозможно было даже злиться, тут оставалось только недоумевать.

Он перевёл взгляд на Гарри, который застыл посреди разгрома с грязным полотенцем в руках. Его щеку украшали мучные полоски, а фартук, вроде бы, остатки все того же грязно-коричневого соуса.

Эггзи был уверен, что никто из «Кингсмен» не мог похвастаться тем, что хоть раз видел Артура — или Галахада, или Гарри Харта, чёрт, да просто Гарри — настолько не в своей тарелке. И даже почти — почти — виноватым.

Эггзи не выдержал, привалился спиной к стене холодильника и рассмеялся.

Да уж. Рекруты с чихуахуа, лысина Мерлина, бесконечные подколки Рокси, непредвиденные повороты, которые отправляли тщательно проработанные планы операций далеко и надолго, и Гарри Харт в фартуке посреди кухонного апокалипсиса. Когда Эггзи впервые вошел в роскошное ателье на Сэвил-роуд, он ожидал совсем, совсем не этого.

— Дай сюда, — он забрал у Гарри полотенце и включил воду в раковине. — Боже, Гарри, честное слово.

Гарри точно собирался что-то возразить, но Мерлин как всегда не стал тратить время на телефонный звонок и сразу заговорил через взломанный автоответчик.

— Джентльмены, какого хрена вы опять опаздываете?

Эггзи спрятал ухмылку в кулаке, когда ответ Гарри вызвал новую волну проклятий.

Точно. Эггзи получил намного больше, чем ожидал.

И хрен он это на что-нибудь променяет.


End file.
